To love agian
by chelseacullen89
Summary: Chelsea just recently lost her fiance. Her parents have sent her to go live with Charlie and Bella in forks. While there Chelsea meets the Cullens. Sparks fly with Masen & Edward . Will she find love and live agian or will she break her promise?
1. Cry

"Chelsea can you please come out here for a second" my dad said. With a huff I drug myself out of my bed and walked into the dining room where dad was sitting

"Yeah what do you need?"

"Well I need to talk to you and you will not say anything until I am done speaking"

"Yeah, Yeah fine what's up?"

"Well since it seems like we have to have this conversation every week I'm tired of it and so is your mother. You are not showing us any respect. You come in at all hours of the night you are not taking in any responsibility for your chores, your room looks like a hurricane came to town, and when was the last time you showed any affection to anyone in this house besides Cole?"

"The thing is Chelsea if you don't straighten up and fly right we will take action ... Last time sending you to New Jersey didn't work and you won't go to North Carolina again we will be sending you to Forks to live with your Uncle Charlie now- "

"WHAT THE FUCK" I stood up and screamed at my dad

"Now Chelsea things are going to change and right now "

"No I'm not going anywhere near Forks ... Bella isn't even there and Forks is even more boring than Spartanburg ... At least here we have a mall."

"Chelse, Forks is the last resort I really don't want to send you there but if push comes to shove I'm shoving your ass to Washington. Now since according to your schedule you have to work tonight is that correct?"

Shit... I'm going to a party at the Tanyards with Katelin and Travis tonight but they don't know that

"Yep sure am dad and since it's now 3 o'clock I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for work"

I walked out of the dining room and into my bedroom. I grabbed my phone and saw that I had 5 missed calls all from Travis I was about to call him back when he called again

"Yellow"

"Blue"

"What's up babe "

"Nothing just makin' sure you're not gonna flake out on us again"

"Nope fully plan on makin' it besides Will is gonna be there and he owes me a ride on his ATV to go muddin' "

"You must really love that boy if you actually willing to let him take you muddin'"

"Of course I do he's my cowboy is muddy armor"

"Ha-ha ... I know you wouldn't mind rollin' in the mud with him again" he said and I could just see that smirk on his face

Last time we had a party at the Tanyards Will and I both got a little more drunk than normal and we were having sex in the bed of this truck but he flipped us over so that I was on top and he flipped us off the truck completely and we ended up on the ground in a mud puddle but not even mud could stop us and I ended up with mud places I don't even want to think about

"Travis seriously are you going to bring that up every time I mention anything to do with Will and mud?"

"Yup … I love you baby girl but that was an experience I never want to witness again ... Next time use the back seat or at least a bed or you can always go take a roll in the hay in his barn"

"Good Idea ... Wait isn't that where you and Danny were last time?"

"Yup"

"Ewe... Seriously that was something I never want to see again … I love you but what you and your boyfriend do in yall's spare time I don't need to be prieved to"

"Kinda like the time I walked in on you and Will goin at it ... Tell you man to lay out or something that was the whitest ass I have ever seen ... I don't understand how he can have the darkest arms but the whitest ass and legs I have ever seen"

"Trav it's called a 'farmers' tan ... Man your getting me all excited now I really want to see Will but listen I need to go I gotta go take a shower and then get ready for 'work'"

"Hold up missy I thought you were going to the Tanyards with us Katelin will freak if you don't come"

"I am coming but the parental units think I gotta close tonight … I'm gonna tell them that I gotta go help out with a situation at the Chesnee store so they won't check up on me … they're threating to send me away , but I really need to go talk to my dad and take a shower"

"Alright baby girl you coming over here or Kate's ... never mind I know that you got all hot and bothered over Will so I'll see you later"

"Ok love ya … and I'll call you in a bit"

"Bye"

"Peace out"

I put my phone back on the charger and headed out to go take my shower to get ready but I needed to go talk to my dad first. I found him in his building getting ready to cut some wood for the new stairs in the back

"Hey dad I need to talk to you"

"Yeah what going on?"

"Toolz just called and said that there was some issue going on in Chesnee and they need me to go over there tonight instead of my store ... So I'm just gonna stay the night with Katelin tonight so I don't have to drive on the highway later"

"Ok that's fine but remember we have to get packed and ready for the beach tomorrow so come home when you get up"

"I will dad ... I love you now I'm gonna go get ready for work" I gave him a peck on the cheek and left my very stunned father sitting on his workbench

I took my shower and got dressed right when I was about to grab my work shirt my phone rang and it was Will calling me

"Hello"

"Hey baby where you are?"

"I was about to get in the car to come over there so I could see you before I have to go to work"

"What I thought you were off tonight … you are off tonight I just left work and look at your schedule … did you switch with Kayla again ? … you know there is a party tonight you told me you were comin' … what the hell Chelsea are you gonna stand me up again at another party?"

All the while I was headed out the door and to my explorer while he was rantin and ravin about me standing him up again

"Hold your horses mister ... Mom and Dad are freakin out on me again and even though you and I both know that I put in for a two week vacation I had to shuffle my schedule with Kayla to ensure that I would get tonight off so I could be with you before I left for the beach"

"Wow I feel really stupid right now I'm sorry baby I thought you didn't wanna come to the party… are you still coming over even though I acted like a jackass"

"Yes... You are a jackass but you're my jackass and if you would answer the door you might answer your own damn question"

Will lives in the next sub-division which is only like a minute or two from my house and the way I drive I got there while still on the phone with him. I heard shuffling on the phone and on the opposite side of the door. The door swung open and I was engulfed in him arms before I could blink. He pressed his lips against mine and I poured all the love I had for him in that kiss. I could feel him threading his hand through my hair to secure my head. He usually has medium length light brown hair but because Will is leaving for basic training for the Marines next month he has a buzz cut and I miss his hair.

I hummed into the kiss and soon we broke away from full make out to chaste kissing just as I was about to pull away I heard a throat being cleared and turned to see Will's

Papa smirking at us

"Well in my day we would not attack beautiful strange women at the door... We would do it inside "I blushed and ducked my head away from them .Will grabbed my hand and intertwined our hands together.

"Chelsea You don't have to hide from me you know I love to make you blush... So when are you two gonna give me some great-grand babies" My eyes widened and I choked on the air I was breathing. Will started to hit my back to help dislodge... air?

"Pop seriously I think your gonna give Chelse a heart attack she just choked on air" meanwhile Nana Anne came out of the kitchen wiping the flour off her hands to rush over to my side

"William Biggerstaff Atkinson what did you do" she narrowed her eyes at her husband and he sheepishly looked away

"I was kidding around with Chelsea here it's not my fault she started choking"

My eyes widened again and I croaked out "Great- Grandbabies"

Nana Anne turned to me and look like I was about to give her the answer to immortal life

"You're giving me a great grandbaby" she squealed and hugged both Will and I. I looked up at Will and I could see a faint blush on his cheeks he shook his head

"No Nana, Pop over here was teasing us buy asking us when were going to give yall a great grand baby… which by the way will not happen anytime soon…. I'm leaving for basic and Chelsea still has two more years left of High School" Will said and I nodded in agreement

"So we are gonna head out we got places to go before Chelsea leaves me for two weeks to go to the beach" he narrowed his eyes at me and I just rolled mine

"Well if 'Mister I-don't – like –Chelsea's Driving would suck it up and sit in a car for a couple hours he could have gone as well" I said with a smirk and I heard laughing and turned around to find both of his grandparents nodding in agreement and I turned back to see Will scowling at all of us

"Alright this has been fun let's get going Chelse were gonna be late" I waved goodbye to Nana Anne and Papa Will and Will and I walked out the door and headed towards his truck. He backed me up so that I was leaning against the passenger's side door. He narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a questioning look

"What"

"What have you done to get yourself in trouble babe?"

"Ugh… Apparently I come home at all hours of the night, I'm disrespectful, and I only show affection to Cole"

"You only show affection to your dog?" his laughter turned in to full on snorting and I had to roll my eyes. I can't believe my boyfriend was acting like a retard right now

"Yes I happen to love Cole Thank-you very much" I saw his hazel eyes darken and I knew I was in trouble

"Do you love him more than me?" he questioned with a very serious look on his face and I knew what he was doing

"Yes I love Cole more than you … he doesn't back talk me and he lets me snuggle with him and he makes me feel warm at night"

"Hmm… Well does he hold you after you had a fight with your parents? …. Does he jump off your battery at two in the morning when you have left your lights on all night? …. Does he know every spot on your body that makes you melt?" he asked me while skimming my jaw line with his nose

"No" I breathed out, I felt him pull away and I placed my hand over his heart

"It's yours you know" I nodded and placed his hand above my heart

"As this is yours" he moved his hand from my heart to his chest. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest. He engulfed me in a hug and spoke to me in a whisper

"Chelsea please don't do anything stupid … I couldn't bear to be without … I don't want to lose you too" he said and his voice broke at the end. I brought my hands up to his face and held it in my hands

"I promise you will never lose me"

With that he swooped down and caught my lips with his and gave me the most passionate kiss ever. I could feel all his love for me in this one kiss and I could also feel the sadness he felt for the loss of his mother. I felt him pull away from me and I saw a single tear escape from his eye, I quickly wiped it away. He grabbed my hand and he placed a kiss on the back of my hand. He then helped me into the truck and while he was sure I was safely in he rounded the front and got in as well.

We were on our way to the Tanyards when I noticed that Will was not going in the normal direction. He was headed towards our spot by the swimming hole. I glanced over at him and I could tell he was over thinking things. I squeezed his hand that I was holding

"Will what are we doing here?" I asked as he parked next to the big oak beside the swimming hole. He turned to me and I mirrored his actions, he grabbed both of my hands and stared into my eyes... Hazel meeting green.

"How long have you loved me?"

"Since the day you told Ross Hanna that I didn't have cooties"

"I was in fourth grade and you were in third grade and ever since a green eyed ,freckled face, golden strawberry blonde walked into the wrong classroom I have been in love with you . I didn't care that you only liked to play on the swings or that you were afraid of the monkey bars at recess. All I cared about was the little girl whose face would light up every time I snuck you a handful of honeysuckles or the way you would neatly organize every single one of you Lisa frank pencils"

"Chelsea you know me better than anyone else and I would like to ask you a very important question" I nodded my head and he took a large deep breath. He closed his eyes while he exhaled .He opened his eyes and I could feel them boring into my soul

"Will you marry me?"

My breath caught and I could see my future with him. A little boy chasing a girl around the yard both had my golden strawberry blonde hair the little girl had green eyes while her brother had hazel. I could see Will teaching our son how to throw a football and I could see him teaching our daughter how to drive and every time she got a gear stuck I could see him tap his fingers like he always does when something was annoying him . I was brought out of my daydream when I felt him drop my hands.

"I knew it was too soon ... Why you would want to be engaged to me when you could find someone better -" I cut him off the only way I knew how. With a kiss.

"Yes Will"

"See I knew you would say no- Wait did you just say yes?" I nodded and launched myself across the cab of the truck into his lap .I straddled him and placed kisses all over his face. I felt him start laughing and I placed another kiss on his lips

"Would you like your ring?" I nodded and he reached in his pocket and pulled out a very recognizable blue box. I narrowed my eyes at him and he chuckled. I opened it and pulled out a heart shaped diamond engagement ring it was platinum and looked to be about two carats.

"Will you spent way too much money on this I cannot accept it"

"You can and you will … see I didn't spend a dime on it … it was my mother's… she loved you very much and I know she would have loved to see it on you … she told me to give it to the woman whom would always hold my heart … she also told me that if I didn't give it to Chelsea Hope Vanderbrink she would forever haunt me. So see you have to accept it"

I chuckled at his reasoning but I could see her saying that and it made me smile. I held out my hand as his slide the ring on my finger where it would stay for the rest of forever. We were finally on our way to the Tanyards and I felt a buzz in my pocket. I received a text from Katelin

'Hey hoe… you still coming right… I got your favorite Mike's Hard Raspberry Lemonade'

'Yum… I can't wait us should be there within the next 10 min. or so …. I have exciting news'

'Your gonna make me wait tell me now'

'Nope you and everyone else is gonna have to wait'

'Boo… whore…. I love you … see you soon'

'Yeah yeah love ya too bye'

I put my phone back into my pocket and I grabbed my fiancé's hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"So is this what the talk of great grand babies was all about"

"Yep I asked Pop to get the ring for me a couple of days ago and I guess he put two and two together a got eight. I didn't want to wait another day for you to be my forever that's the reason I asked"

I nodded and played with his fingers. We pulled into the muddy Tanyards where I could see all my friends were gathered around waiting for us to get here before going muddin. We parked the truck and I jumped out of the cab to find my two best friends anticipating

Something.

"Yes Can I help you?"

"Cut the bullshit missy what's the news?"

I held out my left hand and all I heard were squeals and high pitched screams which were surprisingly coming from Travis. When I finally regained my hearing I was bombarded with questions

"Oh I Gee … Chelsea can I be your MOH" I looked at Travis like he was crazy

"Trav... what the hell is a MOH?"

"Oh silly girl it's your maid of honor"

"Oh wow... yeah you see I love you both like my family but my 'MOH' position has been filled since I was five … my cousin Bella and I have always agreed that we would be each others 'MOH' , but I would still love for you to be in the wedding"

I looked at Katelin and noticed how her happiness seemed forced but I didn't want to see her in pain.

"Hey Trav I think Kate and I need to take a walk for a minute"

We walked for what seemed like an eternity before Katelin broke the silence

"So … Do you really want to tie yourself down to Will? He is about to leave for basic and then be shipped off to god knows where … What if he doesn't make it?"

"Look I don't want to think about the 'What ifs' I just want to have fun and celebrate with my friends"

It has been a crazy year I just finished my junior year of High School about to start my senior year and Will went off to basic training, and then he got deployed to Iran. I have been worried sick about him because his unit was in the middle of all the attacks going on over there. I was leaving Dorman cause I just took my senior pictures when all of a sudden my phone rang.

"Hello Nana Anne"

"Chelsea - sniff- you need to come over to our house right now we have some bad news"

"What is will ok? Please tell me he is ok?"

"Chelsea calm down and please be careful"

"I'm on my way now I'll see you in a min."

I slammed my phone down and floored my car. I was running through the two red lights on 221 and when I finally got to 26 I let it go. I looked down at one point I was doing 110. I reached the one place where my fate would be sealed and I rushed into the house. As soon as I saw the two men in uniform I lost it Papa Will held me as I sobbed and I knew right then my life was over . I did not listen to how he died I couldn't let myself envision him dying I needed to remember all the good times we shared.

I could not move its like I was froze in my memories

"_Chelsea please … you told me that if I jumped you would too"_

"_Will it's like 60 degrees out here and I 'm not jumping in freezing cold water"_

"_Baby please I'm gonna freeze in here"_

"_Nope you're the idiot who actually believed I would get into that cold water with you"_

"_Fine you asked for it" He grabbed me by the leg and dragged me into the swimming hole with him _

"_I hate you; you got me wet and cold"_

"_But baby I will keep you warm plus I love it when you're wet"_

"_Perv … Can we please get out now before we catch colds"_

"_I love you Chelsea Hope"_

"_As I love you William Biggerstaff"_

I woke up not remembering how I got into bed but as soon as I took in my surrounds everything came rushing back to me. I clutched his shirt to my body as if my life depended on it. I realized that the shirt I was holding was his football jersey, and I remembered how he always told me I looked better in his shirts than he did.

"_Will can I borrow a shirt I spilt sauce all over mine"_

"_Sure babe let me grab you one" _

"_Are you serious?"_

_The one he handed me was his practice shirt. It had 'Atkinson' on the back along with '13' _

"_Will have you gone insane?"_

"_No… you asked for a shirt and I gave you one now what's wrong with it?"_

"_Are you trying to stake claim or something?" he came over to me and grabbed me by the hips _

"_Well I don't need half the team hitting on you so yes I'm claiming what's mine" he whispered as he placed light kisses on my neck and shoulders .He got the junction of my neck and shoulder and started sucking . I pushed him back and saw him smirking at his work _

"_William Biggerstaff what in god's name is wrong with you?"_

"_I'm staking claim" he said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes while taking off my shirt and putting his shirt on_

"_Damn baby you look hot … I think I'm just gonna give you all my shirts and that will be the only thing you can wear "I laughed and went over to give him a kiss _

"_I love you Chelsea"_

"_I love you too Will now let's go celebrate"_

The next few days were the hardest on me. His funeral was my breaking point; I was sitting in the chair holding on to Nana Anne's hand as we watched our boy laid to rest. One of the solders brought me the flag that was covering his casket when all of a sudden I snapped; I abruptly stood up and ran. I ran and ran until I could not run anymore I collapsed in the middle of a field and let the sobs take over. All of a sudden there was a gush of wind and I smelt the one thing that I thought I would never smell again. It was cut grass, along with a hint of lemon and sweat. Will.

I don't know how I got home but when I woke up I was holding onto the bear he gave me the night before he went off to basic.

The next weeks were hell I shut everyone out and I was just there I didn't have a reason for living anymore. I would wake up , got to work , and come home and sleep . I never answered the phone when Katelin or Travis would call eventually I changed my number just so I won't hear the constant ringing anymore. Everything was fine until one day my parents had enough

"Chelsea baby we need to talk to you" my mom said.

I got out of my bed and went to sit down at the table. My dad gave me a sad smile and I couldn't bear to see the pity look he had in his eyes so I focused all my attention to my hands . I was still wearing the engagement ring and I was never going to take it off .

"Chelse, Your going to live in Forks with Bella and Uncle Charlie"

"No"

"Chelsea you are not living anymore … I see it everyday , your not talking to any of your friends and I talked to Will and Anne… you have not been over there in a month … Look I know you lost Will but baby you need to live"

"I am living … you don't know what its like to lose the only person in the world whom you love more than life itself… You still have mom and honestly I would wish what I had going on in my life on anyone"

"Chelsea You need a new place to start over … you need to live .. Will would not have wanted you to bee holed up in your room … he would want you out enjoying life even if that ment he could not be with you .. He loved you sweetheart … Now everything has been taken care of. Your car is on its way to forks and as we are speaking your mother is packing up your stuff… Don't look at Forks as a punishment … look at it as a new beginning" dad stood up and placed a kiss on my forehead and left me to my thoughts.

I walked outside and just walked until I ended up at our tree. I look at where will have carved our initials into the bark 'W.A + C.V = 4 ever' I saw this a wept . I cried for the children we would never have … I cried for our forever. I felt the wind gush around me and I smelt him . Will was here.

"_Baby please don't be sad_"

"Oh God I'm going nuts I'm hearing my dead fiancé's voice talking to me"

"_Your not nuts. Maybe a little wacko … but defiantly not nuts"_

"Why did you leave me? I can't do this alone … I need you here with me

"_Baby I didn't leave you I'll always be with you … I'm in your heart. Now listen to me I love you and I promise if you ever need me just think of me and I will always come back to you but please don't shut yourself off to people… This move will be good for you … I need you to make me a promise… promise me that if you find someone who loves you please let them in _

"I don't think I can promise that"

'_Chelsea hope…. You need to live your life … you need to make new memories with someone you love "_

"But I love you … I don't want to leave … If I leave it will mean that you are really gone"

"_Chelsea I told you I'm never gone I'm always in your heart… now promise me that you will move on a find someone to love … and I want you to name your first son after me"_

I laughed loudly at that and I could imagine seeing his smirk because he made me laugh.

"Will I love you and I promise to love again and naming my child after you"

"_Now baby I have to go and so do you .. remember I will always love you … goodbye my love.. I'll be waiting for you" _

"Bye" I whispered and the wind carried his sent away


	2. Need You now

I arrived at GSP around 2 the next day. Travis, Katelin, and my parents were with me while I was waiting for my flight. I was going to travel to Charlotte then I was going to get on another plane for my flight to Port Angeles. I tried to keep my emotions in check while we were waiting for my flight to be called.

"Jet blue Flight 125 to Charlotte, North Carolina is now boarding" the announcement said

"Well I guess that's me … I should be going" I said while getting up. I walked over to my parents and I hugged each one of them

"Chelsea … my baby is leaving me… Steve why can't she just stay home?" I hugged my mom even tighter and I felt wetness on my cheek

"Mom don't worry I'll come home … I am not staying in Forks for the holidays… I belong in Spartanburg for those ... Now I need to say goodbye to everyone else"

I walked over to my best friends and before I got over to them they were balling. Travis pulled me into a bone crushing hug and then Katelin wrapped her arms around both of us.

"Chelsea I will miss you so much … please try to have some fun up there … don't forget about us down here … and remember to take pictures of the snow for us." I laughed at Travis.

"Chelsea I love you and I'm deeply sorry for your loss … maybe a new town will help you start over because I miss the old you … if there are any cute guys up there show'em how we do it in the south." I wrapped my arms around my best friend and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"You know I will… I'll miss you most of all Kate… don't let Amber Smith thinks she rules that school just cause I'm not there… that's your job now and no one mess with you"

"I love you both so much … I don't know what I'm gonna do without ya'll" I gave each one of them a hug and kiss

My dad was trying his hardest not to cry but I could tell this was hard for him… he really didn't want me to leave but I was miserable here and nothing was going to change that without a change in scenery

"Daddy please don't be sad … we all agreed that this is for the best and I know Will wouldn't have wanted me to sulk anymore so I need to do this"

"Believe me I know… I will miss you so much Chelsea…please try to meet new people and don't close yourself off… you never know maybe you will be bringing someone home for me to scare"

"Ha-ha dad maybe not anytime soon but I promise if I do then I'll bring him home" we had just reached my gate and I gave everyone a hug and waved good-bye

"Bye everyone I'll be a forks resident by the end of the day"

"We love you … Call when you land "my mom said before I was out of sight

I boarded the plane and found my seat. I pulled out my cell and went into my text messages and found the one that I will never erase

'I love you Chelsea… I can't wait for us to start our lives together… I'm counting down the days until I get to see your beautiful face again… I'm to 35…. I miss you – your fiancée Will W.A+C.V= 4ever'

I couldn't help the tears that were threating to spill. I felt one slide down my cheek and I wiped it away as quickly as I could. They finished boarding the plane and I had to power down my phone once the turned the seatbelt light on.

I arrived in Charlotte with twenty minutes to spare before my flight to Port Angeles. I was waiting in one of the chairs when this elderly lady came to sit beside me.

"When are you getting married?"

"Oh I'm not… my fiancée died about a month ago … he was in Iran when is convoy got attacked… I'm not ready to let go of him yet" and I could feel the damn tears again

"Oh… I'm so sorry… my grandson just enlisted in the Marines" I started sobbing

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" she questioned me

"No" sniff "It's just that is what branch Will was in" she patted my hand and gave me a small smile

"Don't worry ... things will look up … I'm sorry for your loss and I'm sorry for bringing him up"

"No no it's just I don't want to forget about him and I feel that he is slipping away from me little by little… I can't remember little details about him… I can't see the cut that was above his chin or the mole that was at the nape of him neck "

"Its ok … it gets easier as time goes by but you will never fully get over the loss of a loved one "

"Delta flight 210 to Port Angeles, Washington is now boarding"

"I'm sorry and it was nice talking to you but that is my flight"

"I'm sorry again for making you relive your loss"

I walked away from her without another word and I went to go find my seat. I was lucky to be seated beside the window but not lucky enough to be by myself. A man with honey-blonde hair sat beside me. He looked to be in his late thirties – early forties. He had the most clear blue eyes I've ever seen

We were taking off and it was a bit rocky, we both grabbed the arm of the seat at the same time.

"I'm sorry-"

We both stammered out and then laughed. He grabbed my hand an intertwined our fingers.

"You can hold my hand If you'd like … I get nervous when flights get rocky"

"Me too ... thank-you"

Eventually things evened out and I let go of his hand only to have it jutted out to me in form of a handshake

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen… Forks, Washington" I extended my hand towards his and shook

"Chelsea Vanderbrink… Spartanburg, South Carolina … soon to be Forks, Washington"

"Wow ...really …what makes you come to Forks"

"I was engaged … my fiancée was in Iran where he was killed over a month ago … I got depressed and distanced myself from everyone… My parents think I should start over and they are sending me to live with my Uncle Charlie "

"Your Anna Swans' daughter"

"Yup … the one and only "

"Wow... small world … I'm actually the doctor who delivered you"

"Um wow ... you're like really young"

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair

"Yeah well that was only 17 years ago and I was fresh out of medical school… you were actually the first baby I delivered" I gaped at his admission

"So I guess I paved the way of you Career huh "

"Actually you were the first and last baby to be delivered by these hands… I work as chief of staff at Forks Memorial… My specialty is in the E.R"

"So what grade will you be in this year?"

"I'll be a senior … Class of 2011… Go Trojans"

"Spartans"

"Huh"

"It's Forks Spartans not Trojans…but maybe they should change to that …with all the teen pregnancies going on there they should support Trojans"

"I thought Dorman was bad we had about twenty girls pregnant in one of my classes…man they were bitchy I almost dropped that class" he laughed at that

"listen Chelsea we have about an 8 hour flight ahead of us so I'm gonna take a nap… just grab my hand if there is anymore turbulence" I nodded and put my ear buds in I scrolled through my iPod and just put it on shuffle.

I had just listen to the song that Will and I had first danced to 'So close – by Jon McLaughlin' it was from the movie 'Enchanted'. We went to the $1.50 movie theater and we were the only ones in the movie. When this song came on he pulled me to my feet and we started to dance. I remember when we stopped there were people applauding us and I was so embarrassed. He just tilted my chin towards his and gave me the most intense kiss.

I didn't realize I was crying until the stewardess handed ne a few tissues

"Thank-you … it seems like all I do is cry now"

"It's ok I can only imagine what you're going through … my brother was killed in the line of duty a few years ago."

"How did you know?"

"Sweetheart your clutching those dog tags pretty hard and you seem pretty heart-broken"

"I'm sorry"

"Hush now… it's ok to mourn the death of a loved one and I can tell he wasn't just a fling or a casual thing … he was so much more than that … its written all over your face you were in love with him"

"I was engaged to him" I whispered

"Oh honey I'm so sorry" I waved her off

"Please don't apologize … I'm trying to get over him and live … he was a huge part of my life but he's gone and I need to live again without him" she gave me a sad smile

"Well if you need anything just call… please enjoy the rest of your flight"

I nodded and she left me alone, soon I was lost in my memories of Will and I. He was with me for a majority of my life and it will be very hard to move on. While I was lost in my thoughts reminiscing I didn't realize that we would be landing in a few minutes. I put my IPod away. I gently shook Carlisle to get him to wake up

"No Esme… five more minutes… need sleep" I giggled and shook him again

"Dr. Cullen we will be landing soon you have to put your seatbelt back on" he yawned and opened his eyes

"Why is my bed on a plane and who are you?"

"I don't really know why you're on a plane but my guess is that you are going home and I'm the first and only baby to be delivered by you" I stifled a laugh when I watched realization wash over him

"I'm sorry Chelsea … I haven't had enough sleep and the time zone changes are really messing with me"

"It's ok….I lived there for 15 years … I'm gonna have a bad cases of jet lag when I get settled…I'm gonna be 3 hours early for things and probably late for some things too"

"Yeah its gonna be a little rough to get used to the time change"

"I can see it now I'll be getting up at 3 instead of 6 ….this is really going to suck"

"Give it a week or so and you will get used to it … you should be able to get through school without being tired"

"Please fasten your seatbelts we are about to land"

I buckled in and I grabbed Carlisle's hand because landing was always scary for me. Once the plane settled we were allowed to exit the plane .Carlisle turned his phone on and so did I. I wasn't expecting a call to come through at that exact moment

"Hello?"

"Chelsea … this is Charlie… There was an Emergency and I can't come get you… Dr. Cullen's son agreed to bring you home … if you have any problems just call… ok I got to go... bye"

"Bye" I mumbled I turned to Carlisle and smiled

"So I guess you're riding home with me"

"Yup… listen if this is inconvenient I could get a cab"

"No its fine lets go get our luggage and head to Forks"

We found our stuff and headed out to the loading area. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him… He was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. He had coppery-bronze hair and it was 'sex hair' at that, he had the most intense green eyes… they almost looked like emeralds. I didn't realize I was staring at him until he quirked an eyebrow in my direction and had a smirk on his face. I ducked my head and blushed; I was brought out of my embarrassment by a throat being cleared

"Well Chelsea we can stand here all day or we can go to Forks what do you say?" Carlisle asked with a smirk on his face.

"Lets go… I'm sorry "he laughed and ushered me to the car

"Its ok Chelsea I was just messing with you"

"Hey Masen ... Let me drive home I need to wake up anyways"

"Fine old man but don't deny this baby anything… its needs to be driven not cruised"

"Ha-ha kid… remember I can take this 'baby' away from you"

"Yeah, yeah lets go old man … Take us to forks chauffer "

I got into the car and decided to ride in the back I figured that I would be riding in the back by myself but I was oh so wrong. Masen slid in the seat beside me and we were off towards my new home. We were on the road for a few minutes before Masen started asking me questions

"So what brings you to Forks?"

"I needed a change in scenery to start over"

"Well Forks is a very very small town you will get a new start here"

"Yeah that's what I'm hoping for"

Masen Pov 

I was getting ready to go get my dad from Port Angeles when Chief Swan called the house

"Hello"

"Masen this is Chief Swan … I need a favor … my niece is arriving from Charlotte today with your dad I was wondering if you could pick her up and bring her up there is an emergency down near La push and I'm needed out there"

"Sure Chief I don't mind picking her up … what does she look like so I can find her"

"Well her name is Chelsea… She has long golden strawberry blonde hair with bright green eyes… she is about 5'6 and she has a tan … she is about the size of Alice only taller … She will be wearing a set of dog tags… I hope that is a helpful description for you"

"Yeah I should be able to find her you never know she might actually be with my dad"

"Yeah it would be a very small world if she was … Well I got to go … Thank-you Masen and I'll see you later"

"Welcome … Bye"

I hung up with the chief and headed out towards Port Angeles. My mind wandered to see if I could remember such a girl ever visiting here before and I couldn't recall anyone. I got to highway 101 and drove towards Fairchild International as soon as I reached the airport my phone buzzed

"Hello"

"Son are you here yet we just landed and were on our way to get our luggage"

"We?"

"Yes I met Chief Swan's niece on the plane and I'm showing her out towards the pickup area"

"Oh about that we have to take her back to Forks with us … something about there being an emergency near La Push… the chief asked me to bring her home"

"Ok we will be out in a moment "

I hung up from my dad and got out of my car and leaned against the passenger's side door. I was in a daydream when the most beautiful girl I have ever seen came walking out with my dad. She had long golden strawberry blonde hair and she had these piercing green eyes. She had a very subtle tan… it was natural not fake like the girls I go to school with. She was very tiny, she almost looked like she was ill but she didn't seem sick. Seeing how tiny she was made me want to protect her from all bad things. She was about 5'6 like the chief had said but she looked very sad.

I noticed how she was staring at me and I smirked and quirked one of my eyebrows and she fuckin blushed… damn that blush … it took all the restraint I had in me not to go over to her and grab, kiss her. My dad brought us out of our trance by clearing his throat. I'm seriously gonna kill him then he fucking smirked at us. He was being a smartass and he knew it he was asking Chelsea if she wanted to stand there all day or go home.

My dad wanted to drive so I let him but there was no way in hell I was going to be stuck up front with him when there was a perfectly hot girl in my backseat... _hmm Chelsea in my backseat with me on top of her pounding away … fuck now I'm hard _… I slid back there with her and we were headed home.

I asked Chelsea why she was moving here and she said something about a change of scenery and starting over. I tried to maintain small talk with her but she did want any of that so I grabbed my IPod and listen to it for a while when all of a sudden my left shoulder felt like something was leaning on it. Chelsea had fallen asleep and rested her head on my shoulder I brushed a piece of hair out of her face and I heard her whispering

"Will I miss you"

I wanted to know who this Will guy was and why she missed him . She shifted in her sleep so she was curled around me I brought my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me

"Will I knew you wouldn't leave me" she mumbled

I felt a piece of cool metal hit my arm and I realized it was a set of dog tags. I slowly picked them up and read what it said

_Atkinson III_

_William B._

_249-58-8745_

_AB positive _

_Methodist _

I really wanted to know who this dude was so I pulled out my phone and googled him. I found an article from about a marine who was killed in the line of duty a month ago in Iran. He was survived by his grandparents William and Anne Atkinson and fiancée Chelsea Vanderbrink. I looked down at the girl who was wrapped around me and noticed an engagement ring on her finger. It was heart shaped and very vintage looking it was not gaudy or flashy it seemed just right . My heart ached for her and her loss. She stared to stir and I heard her whisper again

"Will?"

"No Chelsea it's Masen … you fell asleep on my shoulder … you seemed like you needed some rest"

"Oh… I'm sorry… I have not been getting enough sleep lately … but that was the best I have slept in a long time …I'm sorry if I was talking or touching you while I slept"

I waved her off "Don't worry about it"

"Kids were here" my dad said

I had not realized we were at the chief's house yet and I saw two very unfamiliar cars in his yard an old red Chevy pick-up truck and a white ford explorer with a South Carolina tag and a set of initials on the back window .

"Finally my car is here now I don't have to rely on Charlie for a ride anywhere"

"Which is yours?"

"The Explorer … I'm gonna have to get used to driving around here"

"I could take you on a tour if you would like"

" Thank-you Masen that would be very kind of you but I need to get settled in first …I'll see you around"

I got out of the car to help Chelsea with her luggage

"I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Yeah go Trojans" I laughed

"Chelsea were the Spartans… but I have to say I like the sound of Trojans instead" She quirked an eyebrow at me and I felt heat rising to my cheeks

"Really now … well that sounds like a personal preference to me but I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow… Bye Masen it was nice meeting you and thanks for letting me sleep with you" I quirked an eyebrow towards her and I gave her my panty dropping grin

"Um I meant sleeping on you not with you … I don't even know you well enough to sleep with you yet" I quirked my eyebrow at her again and I was fighting a laugh

"Ok that came out wrong … I'm just gonna go inside and die now"

"Bye Chelsea I'll see you tomorrow and promise me that you won't sleep with strange men … sleeping on them is ok "

"Bye"

She all but ran into the house and as soon as the front door closed I was doubled over in laughter. I composed myself and got back into the car

"Well she sure does make a first impression doesn't she" my dad said

"Yep she sure does… I think I'm going to enjoy school tomorrow"


	3. Crush

_I. want. to. die_

After I made a complete fool out of myself in front of Masen and Dr. Cullen I ran into the house.

Seriously who says '_I don't even know you well enough to sleep with you yet'_

_Ugh… kill me now _

I decided that I needed to get my mind off Masen and do something productive. I saw a note on the foyer table and it had my name written on it, so I opened it

_Chelsea,_

_Your bedroom is upstairs third door on the right. All your stuff is in there already and there is even a surprise in there for you _

_Charlie_

I walked upstairs and found my room. I found all my stuff in boxes all mom sent was my laptop and printer along with all my books and clothing. I brought along all the other little stuff I wanted with me like mementos of Will and personal stuff. I went to go sit down on the bed when I saw a present that was wrapped in pink and black paper. I went to go pick it up when I saw a card with handwriting on it that I haven't seen in almost a year.

_Chelsea_

_I really wish I could be there for your 18th birthday and I know this is the first one in 10 years that I will miss. I promise you that this will be the only one that I will ever miss. I hope you enjoy your present and I want you to enjoy your day and don't be sad I'm not with you I'll be home soon. I love you baby and I can't wait to make you mine in every way… Remember I'll always be waiting for you _

_Love Always,_

_Will_

I promised myself that I would not cry but as soon as I read that card I was bawling my eyes out. He would miss all of my remaining birthdays and he would never come home but I could only hope that he will be waiting for me.

I decided that I would wait till a later date to open his present I wasn't ready to see his final gift to me. I don't remember falling asleep but I woke up and it was like 1 am. I felt something heavy resting against my stomach and I hoped to hell that I was dreaming. I tried to move away from the arm and I was almost successful until whomever this was tighten their grasp on me and pulled me back. I let out a little squeak because it surprised me and I had to see who it was so I turned myself around and came face to face with Masen Cullen.

I screamed

I screamed very loudly and very high pitched. Thus causing Masen to jerk awake and then to fall out of my bed .With all the screaming I was doing Charlie ran into the room holding a shotgun and pointing it at Masen which caused me to scream again .

"What the fuck is going on here?" Charlie yelled

"I woke up to find him in my bed … Why were you in my bed?"

"You asked no you demanded that I stay with you"

"Why would I ask someone whom I hardly know to sleep in the bed with me?"

"Chelsea do you not remember the panic attack you had last night?" Charlie asked after he lowered his gun

* * *

_I was holding Will's card and every emotion I had bottled up of him came flooding back. I was crying and crying until I couldn't breathe any longer. Charlie had just walked up the stairs when he heard me gasping for air. He rushed over to me and held my face in his hands_

"_Chelsea you need to breathe… focus on my voice… you need to take deep breaths…come on Chelse breathe for me"_

_I could feel myself taking shallow breaths and I knew that I would pass out if I didn't get enough oxygen in my lungs. I took a deep breath and I felt all the air whoosh into my lungs causing me to cough. _

_Coughing turned into wheezing and wheezing turned into snoring._

_I remember hearing Charlie talking on the phone and then I heard Dr. Cullen talking. I was having a dream when all of a sudden my eyes flew open and I couldn't breathe. I choked out a sob and called out he first person I saw _

"_Masen"_

_He came over to me and I launched myself into his arms. He held me to his chest tightly and started to rock me back and forth. I was sobbing and twisting his shirt in my hands while he was smoothing out my hair and whispering soothing words in my ear , he kept telling me things would be ok and saying I need to calm down. I could feel the sobs coming to an end but I didn't let go of him he was like my rock._

_Eventually I stopped crying and started to calm down, Masen was still rocking me and I could feel my eyelids getting heavy. I felt him lay me down and he started to pull away from me causing my grip to tighten on his shirt._

"_Don't leave"_

"_I won't but I need to talk to my dad" I nodded my head and let go of his shirt. _

_I closed my eyes and settled back into my bed and I heard hushed voices talking then get louder _

"_Absolutely not… he is not staying with her"_

"_Look Chief he can calm her down… what are you gonna do if she has another attack in the middle of the night? She needs him… I know my son well enough to know that he won't do anything inappropriate. Just let him stay here tonight and help if she has another attack"_

"_Fine but if he steps out of line I will use action against him" _

"_Fine by me … use any force necessary, but please allow him to stay with her"_

"_Boy , you better not get too comfortable this is for tonight only … I love her and if her mother knew what was going on she would have my balls so don't make me regret this"_

"_Yes sir I understand" _

"_Well I'm headed home…Masen make sure you call your mother when you wake up…Charlie it was good to see you again…Good night" _

_I felt the bed dip beside me and I snuggled into the warmth. I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me closer_

"_Goodnight Chelsea"_

"_Goodnight Masen" I sighed and fell asleep_

_

* * *

_

"God What is wrong with me…I can't go one day without having a panic attack…I knew this would happen" I sat back down on my bed and lowered my head

"Chelsea its ok …you're away from home and something very traumatic happened to you…its understandable for you to have panic attacks but you need to be prepared for them and how to control them" Masen said

"Now that I know you're not being killed or anything I'm going back to bed and I would suggest you two do the same but Masen sleep on the couch this time"

"Yes Sir I will" Charlie walked out of my room and left Masen and I alone

"Thank-you for spending the night here even though you don't know me well enough you helped me out a lot"

"It's nothing... and you're welcome … I just wish you didn't have to go through this alone"

"I'm not… well not anymore anyways"

"Well I'm going to the couch …try to get some sleep … if you need me I'll be downstairs"

"OK Goodnight" I decided to be brave so I walked up to Masen and wrapped my arms around his torso. He hugged be back and placed a kiss in my hair

"Well goodnight Chelsea"

"'Night Masen" he turned and walked away leaving me in my room alone

I lay down in the bed and I attempted to fall asleep. Sleep never came and I was restless. I got up and headed downstairs. I walked into the living room and found Masen sitting up watching TV. I went and sat down beside him

"Couldn't sleep huh?" I asked

"Nope… you can't either I take it "

"No"

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" He asked

"Sure … What's on?"

"Well we can watch Pineapple express… The Hangover …or Halloween"

"Umm… well I'm not into a movie about Stoners and I have already seen The Hangover so I guess Halloween"

"Really" I nodded my head

"One condition though you have to hold me if I get scared"

"Don't worry I'll protect you from then scary Michael Myers"

"That's all I ask" he laughed and switched the channel

We were at the part where Michael was tormenting the babysitter when I felt Masen's arm draped over my shoulder.

"Is this ok?" he asked and I nodded

The movie continued and all of a sudden there was a really scary part and I turned to Masen and buried my head in his chest. I felt the rumble of laughter in his chest and then his arms encircled me

"I told you I would protect you from him" he whispered in my ear

"Yes you did…thank you" I looked up at him and smiled

He brought a hand up to my face and swept a piece of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear

"I will always protect you whether it be from fictional homicidal killers to the next person who makes you cry "I buried my face is his neck and breathed him in. He smelt spicy with a hint of peppermint

"Hmm...You smell good" He laughed

_Did I really just say that?_

"You don't smell too bad yourself and you really did say that."

"Shit my filter is gone"

"It's ok Chelsea I think you should go to bed" I shook my head

"No I'm not tired yet ... let me stay up with you a little bit longer"

"Fine but I'm carrying you to bed if you fall asleep"

"OK"

I settled back into the couch and snuggled up to Masen's side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and everything felt right. I could honestly see myself falling for him but it seems too soon. I don't know if I'm ready to let him in or if I'm ready to let myself be with him. I quit watching the movie and watched him instead. Soon I felt like I was floating through the air, but I realized it was Masen carrying me to my room. I snuggled into his arms and allowed myself to forget that I was mourning still for Will. I let myself feel what it would be like to be in love with Masen and it felt great. I know that it was wrong of me to do but it felt right at the same time.

I felt him lay me down he was leaving when I didn't want him to so I stopped him

"Masen" I whispered

"Yeah" he said with his back turned towards me

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I don't think that will be a good idea"

"Please"

"Fine lay down"

I felt him get in beside me and I knew that this bed was too small for us so I rolled onto my side. I felt him do the same and I snuggled into his chest. He placed a hand on my arm so I grabbed it and brought it around to my front so he was holding me. I sighed and I felt like I was at home.

"Goodnight Chelse"

"Night Mase"

I was falling asleep and right before I was in a deep slumber I could have sworn I heard him say

"Please let me love you"

Masen POV

We had just dropped Chelsea off and were headed home when dad decided to talk to me

"So what do you think about Chelsea"

"I think she is nice, she seems very sad"

"Yeah she lost her fiancée a month ago and got very depressed… she seems like she trying though"

"Yeah she does"

We got home and it was about 11:30 when the phone rang

"Hello"

"Masen, this is Charlie... I need to talk to your father"

"Ok let me get him"

"Dad… phone"

I heard him pick it up in his office so I hung up and headed towards my room. I had just changed out of my jeans and into some sleep pants when my dad burst into my room

"We have to go now"

"Where?"

"Chief Swans house… there is something wrong with Chelsea"

That got me going. I threw my jeans back on and ran out the door. We arrived at the chief's house a few minutes later

Chief swan threw the door opened and ushered us inside. We headed upstairs to Chelsea's room. She was laying on her bed asleep with puffy eyes and a tear streaked face. I let dad and the chief talk and I saw a card lying open on the floor so I picked it up and was instantly pissed off as I read it

'_Chelsea_

_I really wish I could be there for your 18th birthday and I know this is the first one in 10 years that I will miss. I promise you that this will be the only one that I will ever miss. I hope you enjoy your present and I want you to enjoy your day and don't be sad I'm not with you I'll be home soon. I love you baby and I can't wait to make you mine in every way… Remember I'll always be waiting for you _

_Love Always,_

_Will'_

_How could he promise that to her? He would miss every single one of her birthdays and he would never return. Didn't he know to never make a promise to come home when he was at war. You never know what will happen _

I had just put the card down when I heard Chelsea let out a strangled sob. I turned around and I heard her say my name and then in a blink of an eye she was in my arms. She was sobbing and twisting her hands in my shirt . I started rocking her back and forth while smoothing down her hair I stared telling her it would be ok and to calm down.

Chelsea started to calm down and I heard her sniffling and then she got really heavy and I could tell she had fallen asleep. When I reached her bed I laid her down and I guess all the movement woke her up. I stopped moving in hopes that she would fall back asleep, but she fisted my shirt tighter when I tried to pull away

"Don't leave" she whimpered

"Iwon't but I need to talk to my dad_" _she nodded her head and let go of my shirt.

I walked over to when my dad and chief were standing with their mouths open. I cleared my throat and brought them back to reality

"So Charlie I think Masen should stay the night with Chelsea" dad stated

"Absolutely not… he is not staying with her" the chief half yelled

"And why not?" I asked

"Look Chief he can calm her down… what are you gonna do if she has another attack in the middle of the night? She needs him… I know my son well enough to know that he won't do anything inappropriate. Just let him stay here tonight and help if she has another attack"

"Fine but if he steps out of line I will use action against him"

"Fine by me … use any force necessary, but please allow him to stay with her"

"Boy , you better not get too comfortable this is for tonight only … I love her and if her mother knew what was going on she would have my balls so don't make me regret this"

"Yes sir I understand"

"Well I'm headed home…Masen make sure you call your mother when you wake up…Charlie it was good to see you again…Good night"

"Masen I'm warning you … you hurt her in any way, shape, or form I will hurt you"

"Yes sir "

"Well I'm going to bed … do you need anything to sleep in?" he asked while rubbing his neck

"No sir I'll be fine but thank-you"

He turned and walked away leaving me with Chelsea. I got into the bed behind her and I felt her snuggle into my chest I couldn't help myself I knew I was a glutton for punishment and if this is going to be the only time I could be this closer to her than god damnit I will . I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly to my chest.

"Goodnight Chelsea" I whispered into her ear

"Goodnight Masen" she said sleepily

I was having an amazing dream where Chelsea and I were together and in love. Honestly that scared me more than anything but I could still see it and to be truthful I wanted it.

_I wanted it all with her_

I was jolted awake by a very loud high pitched scream. I somehow ended up on the floor and just as I pulled myself off the floor I was staring into the barrel of a shot-gun

"What the fuck is going on here?" Charlie yelled

"I woke up to find him in my bed … Why were you in my bed?" she rambled

"You asked no you demanded that I stay with you"

"Why would I ask someone whom I hardly know to sleep in the bed with me?"

"Chelsea do you not remember the panic attack you had last night?" Charlie asked after he lowered his gun.

She looked like she spaced out for a minute then I saw realization wash over her face and I heard her groan

"God what is wrong with me…I can't go one day without having a panic attack…I knew this would happen" she sat down on her bed and lowered her head

"Chelsea it's ok …you're away from home and something very traumatic happened to you…its understandable for you to have panic attacks but you need to be prepared for them and how to control them" I said while kneeling down in front of her

"Now that I know you're not being killed or anything I'm going back to bed and I would suggest you two do the same but Masen sleep on the couch this time"

"Yes Sir I will" Charlie walked out of the room leaving us alone

"Thank-you for spending the night here even though you don't know me well enough you helped me out a lot"

"It's nothing... and you're welcome … I just wish you didn't have to go through this alone"

"I'm not… well not anymore anyways" she whispered

"Well I'm going to the couch …try to get some sleep … if you need me I'll be downstairs"

"OK Goodnight"

She surprised the hell out of me when she hugged me. I stood there frozen for a second before hugging her back. I leaned down and place a kiss in her hair. I reluctantly let go of her

"Well goodnight Chelsea"

"'Night Masen"

I turned to head downstairs and I left her room. I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and lay down. I laid there staring at the ceiling for about an hour and decided that sleep was not gonna come to me so I flipped on the TV. I was sitting there watching so infomercials not really paying attention when I felt the couch dip I looked to see Chelsea sitting there beside me.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" she asked

"Nope… you can't either I take it "

"No"

"Wanna watch a movie with me?" I asked

"Sure … What's on?"

"Well we can watch Pineapple express… The Hangover …or Halloween" I said while flipping through the movie stations

"Umm… well I'm not into a movie about Stoners and I have already seen The Hangover so I guess Halloween"

"Really" I was shocked

"One condition though you have to hold me if I get scared" yes!

"Don't worry I'll protect you from then scary Michael Myers"

"That's all I ask" I laughed and changed the channel

We were at the part where Michael was tormenting the babysitter when I decided to be brave and drape my arm on the shoulder

"Is this ok?" I asked praying that she wouldn't mind … then she nodded … great sign

The movie continued and all of a sudden there was a part where Michael is tormenting the babysitter and she turned to me and buried her head in my chest. I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous her actions towards this movie. I encircled her in my arms because I was 'protecting' her

"I told you I would protect you from him" I whispered to her

"Yes you did…thank you" she looked up at me a smiled

I brought my hand up to my face to caress her cheek but chickened out so I swept a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear

"I will always protect you whether it is from fictional homicidal killers to the next person who makes you cry" I stated then she buried her face in my neck and I'm pretty sure she sniffed me

"Hmm...You smell good" I laughed

"Did I really just say that?"

"You don't smell too bad yourself and you really did say that." She actually smells like peaches and vanilla

"Shit my filter is gone" I laughed

"It's ok Chelsea I think you should go to bed" she shook her head… so she's stubborn

"No I'm not tired yet ... let me stay up with you a little bit longer"

"Fine but I'm carrying you to bed if you fall asleep"

"OK"

She settled back into the couch and leaned against my side. I decided that I wanted to touch her so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder it was weird I felt as if we had been doing this for years it felt normal and like home. Then I felt an emotion I haven't felt in a long time … love.

_I'm in love with her _

I know it was too soon but I can't deny what my heart is telling me. Soon I gave up watching the movie but I could tell that Chelsea had stopped also but she kept her gaze on me. I kept my gaze on the TV but I was thinking about a future with her. I wanted it badly but I know it's way too soon for her to feel anything towards me except maybe friendship. I felt her body sag into mine and noticed that it was almost 3:30. I picked her up bridal style and headed towards her room.

"Masen" she whispered

"Yes" I whispered back to her

"Love you" I froze. I stood there standing on the stairs with my love in my arms. I had my mouth hanging open then she snuggled herself deeper in my arms which brought me out of my stupor.

_She said she loves me _

I walked into her room and I pulled the covers back to lie her down. I had just let go of her and turned to leave when my angel called to me

"Masen" she whispered making me stop dead in my tracks

"Yeah" I said while facing the door keeping my back to her.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I don't think that will be a good idea"

"Please"

"Fine lay down"

I got into the bed beside her, but as soon as I lay down she turned over so her back was facing me. I turned on my side and couldn't help myself from touching her. I placed my hand on her arm but she brought my hand around she that it was in front of her laying on her stomach effectively causing us to spoon. I was home… her in my arms was like coming home after a long vacation

"Goodnight Chelse" I whispered as I gave her a kiss on the head

"Night Mase"

Right before I slipped into a deep slumber I whispered to her

"Please let me love you"


	4. Shoulda

Chelsea's POV

I woke up to find myself in a strange bed with a warm body wrapped around me. I started to freak out a little bit until the memories of last night rushed back to me

_Masen._

This boy has literally turned my world upside down. I was a girl who was grieving over the loss of her fiancée' only a few hours ago. Now all I want to do is roll over and make him mine.

I felt him stir behind me and I felt nervous again.

_What if he didn't want anything to do with me?_

I could feel my breathing become heavier. I could feel my anxiety level rising and I was attempting to control it but I failed miserably

"Chelsea … you need to focus on my voice"

I didn't realize that Masen had woken up and now had me lying on my back. He was cupping my face and was only mere inches away from my lips

"Chelsea … I need you to calm down ...breathe"

I couldn't see him anymore and that spiked my anxiety level even more. Only then did I realize I was crying, I felt Masen swipe his thumb under my eye to remove my tears. I didn't think I acted on instinct . I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Chelsea … it's gonna be alright… please let me know how to fix it" he pleaded

I buried my head in the crook of his neck and let his sent wash over me. It soothed me and I could feel myself relaxing . I felt calmer but I didn't let him go, he was my rock I needed him.

"Chels.. Are you alright" he asked and I nodded my head

"Damn girl what happened … I woke up and your were hyperventilating"

I unwrapped my arms from him and I was about to let go of his waist when I felt him .My eyes widened and I could feel him everywhere

_Holy shit he's huge _

I shot a look at him and he smirked . He slowly lowered himself making a moan escape.

_Two can play this game Mr. Cullen_

I bucked my hips into his and smirked when I made him moan. He narrowed his eyes at me and held my hips down while reaching behind him to unlock my legs from around him. I took advantage of his state and ran my hands through his hair . I roughly pulled on a few locks earning another moan from him .

_Mental happy dance _

In a flash he had unwrapped my legs and grabbed onto my wrist yanking them out of his hair and held them above my head

_When the hell did he do that?_

"Chelsea that was a very very bad thing you did" he punctuated the word 'very' with a thrust of his hips making his morning wood come in contact to my very hot and wet center.

"Ugh… Masen" I moaned out

"Now ,now Chelsea if I let you go will you be a good girl and stop whatever you trying to pull" I nodded my head .

Ever so slowly Masen let go of my wrists and lifted himself off me. He sat back on his knees while still in between my legs. I felt very exposed but at the same time I felt content. He was staring at me and I could see the questions in his eyes.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he asked softly I shook my head and I heard him sigh

"How can I fix it if you won't tell me what's wrong"

"Why are you helping me? " I questioned him

"Honestly" I nodded

"I'm helping you because I have to" my heart sank into the pit of my stomach

"Oh I see … well now that you have helped get the fuck off my bed and get out of this house " I was seeing red I knew something like this would happen .

"Chelsea wait you don't-"

"What I don't understand is how you could treat me the way you did and say it was because you had to. You want me to let you love me but you don't even fuckin' know me " I yelled

"Your right I don't know you … you literally waltzed into my life yesterday and ever since nothing has been the same. Chelsea you don't get it I'm helping you because I have to because I love you . I was the one who after knowing you a few hours calmed you down whom you felt comfortable around to let your guard down enough to tell me you love me… I know that I'm delusional enough to think that you would actually love me the way I imagined but I know it's not true … like you said you don't even know me" he said looking dejected

"Listen if you need help with anything just call but I got to go … I have to get ready for school"

"Masen wait " I called after him

He had already made it downstairs and out the door. I rushed down the stairs in time to reach him before he drove off .

"Masen please wait" I yelled as I ran out the door

"Chelsea go back inside you made it perfectly clear that you wanted me to leave so I'm leaving" he got into his car a sped off in the opposite direction .

I walked back inside feeling like my world was spiraling down wards. I suddenly snapped out of it and I was pissed.

_Who the hell does the think he is_?

I'm Chelsea Fuckin' Vanderbrink I was the 'It' girl at Dorman . I'm going to show him exactly what he is missing .

I stormed up the stairs and threw my boxes open. I first found my white Valentino pumps with pink trim, then I found my wet seal Coral color belted tube top. I searched a little more and found a coral lace thong and a black strapless bra. I found a jewelry box that had my Chanel stud earrings along with my Chanel necklace and a coral cuff bracelet. I tore through the rest of my boxes and found a shit load of shorts and skirts.

_Man I really need clothes for the winter _

At the bottom of the last box I found my favorite jeans they had rips in them and were very comfortable. I rushed off to the bathroom and took the quickest shower in my life. I made sure everything was shaved and trimmed. I put some of my love spell lotion on and spritzed myself with the love spell body spray.

I dried and straightened my hair then I got dressed before putting my make-up on . I put on a layer of mascara along with some pink eye shadow. I grabbed my clear beauty rush lip gloss along with my black Kathy Van Zeeland purse and my Vera Bradley Vera bag in Bali gold . I made sure I had my phone and car keys and I headed out the door locking it . I made it to my car and I pulled out my tiffany butterfly sunglasses, I turned my Garmin on and typed in 'Forks High School'

_Pretty sad I had to use my gps _

As soon as I had set my destination I started my car , turned my iPod on . I found the greatest song and since it was warm in Forks I rolled down my windows and starting blaring my music . I pulled out of the driveway and headed to school.

_Break me down, you got a lovely face  
We're going to your place, and now you got to freak me out  
Scream so loud, getting fuckin' laid  
You want me to stay but I got to make my way_

Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

_Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on_

Take it off, the paper is your game  
You jump in bed with fame  
Another one night paid in full

You're so fine, it won't be a loss  
Cashing in the rocks just to get you face to face

Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Get the video, fuck you so good  
Get the video, fuck you so good  
Crazy bitch, crazy bitch  
Crazy, bitch

Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back, c'mon

Baby girl you want it all  
To be a star you'll have to go down  
Take it off no need to talk  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me

Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

Hey! You're a crazy bitch  
But you fuck so good I'm on top of it  
When I dream I'm doing you all night  
Scratches all down my back to keep me right on

You keep me right on  
You're crazy but I like the way you fuck me

I pulled into the parking lot blaring Crazy Bitch and singing along with it . I saw an empty spot next to a silver Volvo c30 and a red Lexus IS along with lifted silver Jeep Wrangler. I backed in beside the Volvo just as the last line of the song was playing making the people around stare at me. I rolled up my windows and grabbed my bags ,I got out of the explorer and locked it.

I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Travis

' I'm off to class … text if you need me '

'Ok babe… you better be making those boys drool'

"lol I promise I will … love ya tons'

"love ya too'

I need to go get my schedule so I had to go to the main office. I turned to leave my car when I was suddenly stopped by a very tiny black haired girl

"Hi . My name is Alice" She jutted her hand to me

"Chelsea" I drawled and jutted my hand out also only to be embraced in a bone crushing hug.

"umpf" Alice pulled back as soon as all the air gushed out of me

"Oh . I'm so sorry I'm just so excited to meet you" I blinked at her and nodded

"Alice it was nice to meet you but I have to go get my schedule"

"Ok maybe well will have some classes together" she said

"yeah I hope so" I walked away

I was about to pass Masen's car when he got off the hood and grabbed my wrist making me spin towards him

"Excuse me who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the guy who is gonna fuck you brains out" he said with a smirk on his face

"Oh yeah I'm sure you are … you couldn't do it this morning so what makes you think you can do it now" I sneered and yanked my wrist away from him

"What are you talking about?" I was pissed he was acting like nothing happened

"You know what Masen if you are gonna act like nothing happened this morning fine with me I don't give a flyin' fuck"

He laughed … right in my face he fuckin laughed . I was livid . I raised my hand and slapped him across the face . I turned on my heel only to be spun around to face Masen again . This time he had an angry red hand print on his cheek and his green eyes were blazing .

"I don't know what the fuck my brother did to you but you don't have to take it out on me." I just stared at him

_Brother_

"By the way I'm Edward. Masen's Twin" I gapped at him

_holy fuck I just slapped the wrong Cullen _

"Oh god I'm so sorry . I thought you were Masen and then you pissed me the fuck off … listen I'm really sorry"

"It's ok but I still want to fuck your brains out" This time I slapped Edward

"What the fuck" he yelled holding his cheek

"You ain't gonna fuck my brains out little boy… You're not gonna ever touch me with your puny dick"

"Ooh… Feisty. I like" he leaned down to whisper in my ear "Baby there ain't nothing puny about my dick "

"Yeah yeah sure I'll believe it when I see it" I quirked an eyebrow at him

"Janitor's closet 10 minutes" he smirked

"Okay Eddie boy … wait for me" I trailed a finger down his chest to his cock and I grabbed it roughly . He let out a moan

"You're right it's quite large … But I'll still need a closer inspection…I'll see you in a few Eddie" with that I went to the main office

I walked into the office to find an older red headed lady with glasses talking on the phone

"Yes… She just arrived…I'll call you back" I rolled my eyes as she hung up the phone

"Hello dear I'm Ms. Cope your Uncle has already registered you for your classes . Here is a copy of your schedule along with a map and your locker number and combination . Now you have about ten minutes until first period starts. I also need you to get this paper signed by each of your teachers and you need to bring it back at the end of the day . Well that's all off you go" I nodded and walked out the door

I was looking at my schedule and attempting to find my class on the map when I ran into a wall. I stumbled backwards and I clinched my eyes shut as I waited for impact with the floor but it never came. Instead two arms were wrapped around my waist . I slowly opened my eyes to see who my savior was . He looked familiar but I couldn't place him . he- he looked like

_Will _

I let out a gasp and I blinked rapidly

"Are you ok" asked a very built blonde boy with blue eyes

"Perfect" I whispered and I heard blondie chuckle

"Yes you are" he said and I blushed

He stood me up but didn't let go of my waist . I tried to step back but he a tight hold on me so I didn't go anywhere

"What's you name angel "

"Chelsea"

"Well Chelsea it's nice to meet you I'm Jasper"

"Hello and thank-you for catching me"

"My pleasure ma'am" he drawled with a southern accent

"Jasper can you let me go I need to get to class "

"I'm sorry … I'll see you around" He turned and walked away from me

I found my class and had my teacher sign the paper . I walked over to an empty desk I pulled out my notebook and started doodling random things . I got so into what I was doing that I didn't notice the very angry Edward Cullen coming towards me .

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snarled as he slammed his hands down on my desk

"Why Eddie I have no idea what you are talking about" I said innocently

"Like hell you don't … I had to get some freshmen to blow me" he said agitated

"Well maybe if I knew where the closet was I could have joined you but today is my first day and I got completely lost " I said as I twirled a piece of hand around my finger

"How 'bout your backseat during lunch?" he questioned with a crooked grin while leaning towards me

"Hmm…very tempting . How 'bout we play it by ear and you might just be able to show me the closet" I whispered in his ear as I bit down on his ear lobe

"Hmm… sounds like a plan . I can't wait for your tight pussy to be wrapped around my thick cock" he said in my ear. While there he licked the shell of my ear earning a moan from me and a smirk from him

"Mr. Cullen please sit down" Our teacher announced as the final bell sounded

"Class I would like to introduce you to our new student . Chelsea will you please stand " I groaned and stood up .

"Miss Vanderbrink will you please come to the front to introduce yourself" I nodded and walked up front . I heard wolf whistles and turned to see Edward smirking holding up a piece of paper with a big number 10 on it . I rolled my eyes and turned to face the front

"Well my name is Chelsea. I recently moved here from South Carolina to live with my Uncle Charlie and my last high school was about thirty sizes of Forks" I was about to walk away when a bleach blonde with a fake tan and clothes of that was two sizes to small raised her hand

"Yes Lauren" teach said

"What a minute your Chelsea Vanderbrink from Dorman High School correct?"

"Yeah " I drawled out

"Well my cousin Amber Smith said that you moved here because your boyfriend dumped you for her and you caught them having sex and you became depressed so you parents sent you to live here " the bitch said

"Lauren!" teach yelled

"Lauren is it" she nodded "Your cousin is a whore and Will would not have touched her with a ten foot pole… Oh and by the way he didn't cheat on me or dump me he died … The reason I was depressed is because my fiancée' of a year and a half was killed in the line of duty" I said

I headed back for my desk but I was hit with a very familiar scent. I could feel myself getting dizzy when all of a sudden blackness washed over me .

Edward's Pov

Lauren is a bitch point blank .

I watched as Chelsea came back towards her seat when all of a sudden she stopped. I saw her head loll to the side and I jumped up knowing she was gonna faint. I caught her right before she met the ground . The air around her smelled different then her perfume . It smelled like cut grass and lemon with a hint of sweat .

"Edward take her to the nurse and tell her she fainted" I nodded towards the teach and she opened the door for me .

As I was leaving I shot a look at Lauren to see her smirking at me. I looked at her with pure hatred and she had the decency to bow her head

I was walking down the hallway carrying Chelsea in my arms when I looked down at her she was stirring in my arms .

"Masen" she whispered staring up at me . I shook my head and watched her furrow her brow

"I'm Edward remember" she reached up and wrapped her arms around me with her head in the crook of my neck . I felt wetness on my neck and I stopped walking

"Chelsea It's ok" I said as I rubbed her back she shook her head in my neck. I looked around and saw an empty class room . I walked us in to in and sat Chelsea downs on one of the desks. I moved to close the door but Chelsea fisted her hand in my shirt .

"Please" she whispered .

I turned back to her and wrapped my arms around her body standing in between her parted legs . She laid her head on my chest and cried into my shirt while I rubbed her back and laid my chin and the top of her head . We stayed like that for a few minutes until I heard her sniffling . I pulled back and lifted her chin so I could look at her and what I saw broke me.

No longer was the confident feisty girl I met this morning. Now I saw a broken submissive girl . Her green eyes held no light they were dull& lifeless. I had a very strong urge to wrap her in my arms and steal her away

"What happened?" I asked softly as I cupped her face

"I smelled him and I couldn't breathe… I-I love him so much … I don't know how to handle this" she cried out .

I saw the tears forming in her eyes and I crushed her head to my chest once more. I felt her wrap he arms around me as the sobs wracked through her body . I felt her body sag into mine after a few minutes . I looked down to see her tear streaked face and I saw that she had fallen asleep . I lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around my waist and her head fell to my shoulder. I started to walk us towards the nurse's office when I saw Masen running towards us.

Masen's Pov

I had to get out of that class .

I decided to roam the halls in the form of using the restroom . I was walking down the English hall when I saw Edward carrying a girl . She looked a lot like Chelsea .

_It's not her . She wouldn't be with Edward _

That's when I noticed the engagement ring on her hand . It was my Chelsea

_Whoa boy 'your Chelsea'? Did you forget about this morning _

"What the hell did you do to her Edward" I yelled as I ran up to them . I wanted to hold her close to my body like he was

"Shh… I didn't do anything to her … Lauren decided to be a bitch and brought up her dead fiancée. Chelsea fainted after apparently smelling him. I caught her as she fainted and we were headed to the nurse when she stirred and thought I was you then she started to cry. I took us to an empty class where I let her cry and cry until she fell asleep . Now I'm taking her to the nurse so she can get some medicine for the headache she is bound to have ." he said in a hushed voice as to not wake her up .

"Why didn't you text me I could have taken care of her instead ." I asked

"Seriously bro after the shit you pulled with her this morning I don't think she wanted to have anything to do with you." I looked at him with a dejected face

"Shit Mase … I'm sorry… I didn't realize" I was taken back

"Realize what?" I whispered

"How you feel about her … dude you looked like you were gonna rip my head off because I was carrying her … you're in love bro" I sighed and nodded my head

"I am but she's not … how could I expect her to love me when a.) I just met her and b.) She is grieving over Will" I sighed and looked and the angel in my brothers arms . Oh how I wished things were different

I heard a gasp and looked at the reason for the sound.

* * *

**AN: I put some new links up for everybody's outfits for this chapter **

**So what do you think made someone gasp and who gasped. **

**Tell me if you like this story or if I should stop**


	5. Not Meant to be

Masen's Pov

I turned around to find Chief Swan with Mrs. Cope.

_Fuck my life _

"What the hell did you boys do to my niece?" Chief Swan roared as he rushed over to us

"Chief Swan I was just taking her to the nurse's station. She passed out in class" Edward quickly said

I looked over to my angel and I saw her stirring, I felt like I could breathe again. I wanted to grab her from Edward and hold onto her

"Edward?" I heard her mumble

"Yep I gotcha baby girl… Everything is going to be alright" She nodded into his neck as he rubbed her back. I heard her sigh in contentment

I shot a look to my twin saying 'get the fuck off my girl' and he just smirked at me

"Well Edward can you please put my niece down or at least take her to the nurse … I don't like you holding her the way you are "

_Me either chief _

* * *

Edward's Pov

I really didn't want to let her go for two reasons

I was so fucking hard … My dick was so close to her heat I felt like I was gonna bust a nut just standing here

Masen was so ticked off at me it wasn't funny. I bet as soon as I put her down and he saw my situation I would be fucked up and good 'old Charlie would have to take Mase away

Yeah I really was reluctant to let her go so I headed towards the nurse. I got the door opened and found Ms. Denali reading one of her trashy romance novels

"Oh dear what happened"

"She passed out in class … she didn't hit her head but I think she blacked out" I said

"Oh no… lay her down on the bed and I'll get her some Tylenol"

I moved towards the bed and I laid Chelsea down, but as I tried to pull away but she wouldn't allow that and I ended up falling on top of her. I honestly think I died and went to heaven. She nuzzled her face in my neck and I was too shocked to move

"Mr. Cullen" Ms. Denali yelled and there goes my problem

I felt Chelsea let go and I slowly pulled away but I could see a smirk on her face .I narrowed my eyes at her and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I tripped and I was making sure she wasn't hurt" I quickly lied

"Ok Cullen you can go back to class "

"I was suppose to bring her back once she got some medicine"

"Well we'll see if she's awake" I nodded my head and stood beside her. I picked up her hand and started rubbing circles on the back of her hand

"Chelsea can you open your eyes for us " she said I saw her eyes flutter open and was met with a set of very light green eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked as she gripped tighter on my hand

"Its ok babe I brought you to the nurse. She needs to give you some Tylenol for your headache" I whispered to her

"Here Chelsea I need you to take three of these and then I want you to go back to class " She nodded her head .She took her medicine and gave me a smile. I took her hand and lead her back to class

"Thank-you and I'm sorry you had to bring me … I'm really glad you caught me though" she said as she stared down at our intertwined hands.

"Don't worry about it .I'm just glad you're not hurt"

"Well we need to get back" I nodded and walked us towards class

We got back to class and Chelsea let go of my hand sooner than I wanted her to. We walked back to our seats and I sat there reflecting everything that happened within the last two hours. I was lost in my thoughts than I didn't hear the dismissal bell until I saw Lauren walk towards Chelsea.

"You think just because you are new that you can take my man … bitch he's mine keep your hands off Edward"

_What the fuck !_

"Well Lauren if he really was your man then why did he proposition to fuck my brains out today? Either because you're a bad fuck or you're a liar_ " _

_Hell yeah I think I love her_

I walked up behind Chelsea and wrapped my arms around her waist. I rested my chin on her shoulder and glared at Lauren

"Hey baby are you feeling any better" I said loud enough for Lauren to hear . Chelsea turned around in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck

"Yes I am. thank-you again"

She looked into my eyes and I was taken aback by the emotions I saw in them. There was lust ,love ,and mischief. Then she mouthed 'kiss me' and I just about lost it . I bent down and captured her lips with mine. She threaded her hands in my hair and I let go of her waist to hold onto the back of her head .I was about to deepen the kiss when we were interrupted by the slamming of a door. I pulled back and I saw that Lauren was not there anymore.

"So yeah…what was that about?"

"Well I was just going along with what you started plus she doesn't have claim over you if you initiated the kiss… maybe now she will leave you alone and hopefully she won't start anymore shit with me" she shrugged and grabbed her stuff

"What class do you have next? I asked as I grabbed my stuff and headed to the door with her

"Umm… it says I have study hall. What about you ?"

"Well I have p.e. sports"

"Really what do you play ?"

"I'm the quarterback on the football team and I'm center forward for the boy's soccer team"

"Oh god … Travis is going to murder me"

_Who the fuck is Travis _

"Who is Travis?" I asked trying my damnest to be nonchalant

* * *

Chelsea's Pov

"Well Travis is my husband" I said with a sigh

"YOU'RE MARRIED!" he shouted

"Why yes I am … I also have two kids named Dj and Brittany" I was loving the fact that this freaked him out

"Really …oh god I just made out with a mom … a milf a that but damn girl… you really are married with two kids " The look on his face was too much I had to laugh at him

I could not take it any longer I started laughing so hard I doubled over. I finally got myself under control

"Edward I'm married to him but not legally … he is gay … it's just something that we started doing a couple of years ago … we are like married for a few months and then all of a sudden we get divorced… So technically I'm not married the man I was actually going to married died a month and half ago ."

"Ok so you're not married but do you really have two kids ?" he seemed a little hesitant about asking that

"No I don't they are pretend just like my husband … Travis and I started that when will went off to basic so that guys would leave me alone and it just stuck. Travis is my gay best friend the reason why I said he would murder me is because his dream man plays football and soccer." I saw a shudder run through him and I laughed again

"Don't worry Eddie I won't tell Travis about you being his ideal man."

"Thank you I really don't need another gay dude stalking me" I stopped dead in my tracks and I doubled over in laughter once more

"Laugh it up little girl. If you ever ask me to pretend to be your husband I'll decline"

"But Eddie you don't want to be married to me and have little bronze haired babies with me " I pouted at him

"Nope … Listen I gotta get to class … have fun in Study hall . I'll see you later"

"Yeah bye Eddie" I turned and walked towards my class when all of a sudden I heard my name be shouted

"CHELSEA"

I turned to see Edward running towards me. He threw down his books and grabbed my face then he kissed me . He hoisted me up so that my legs could wrap around his waist and walked us back into a wall. We kissed until we ran out of air . Our kisses went from intense and heated to slow and soft . He rested his forehead against mine and we stared into each other's eyes until we caught our breath .

"That was wow" I said and I heard him chuckle

"Well I couldn't let my _wife_ go without a proper goodbye kiss" I laughed and he put me down

"Goodbye Mr. Cullen "

"Goodbye Mrs. Cullen "

"Hmm… I like the sound of that … Chelsea Cullen" he just stared at me and smiled I grabbed his chin and brought it down so I could kiss him again. I gave him a short sweet kiss and I released him

"Hmm… Bye baby …I'll see you at lunch … we still have a meeting to attended to" I quirked an eyebrow at him as he smirked

"Yeah we will see about that hubby… now go to class" he gave me another peck on the lips and swatted my butt as he walked by .I watched him walk away then all of a sudden he turned back to look at me

" Bye wifey … I love you" he shouted as I turned beet fucking red . I looked around the hall and saw all the girls glaring at me and the boys looking sadly at me .

I headed toward the library where study hall was and I got one of the librarians to sign my slip . I headed towards the tables and put my bags down , I decided that I would get a book so I headed towards the book shelves . I turned down an aisle and was greeted with two people making out . I turned on my heel but I saw a flash of bronze and my heart sank to the bottom of my stomach. I hurried out of that aisle and moved to the next one . I held off my tears until I was alone . I sank to the floor as the sobs wracked through my body . I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head down on the tops of my knees .

I didn't hear anyone come down the aisle but all of a sudden two small arms wrapped around me

_Alice_

"Shh… it's ok Chelsea… What has you so upset" She asked me

"I-I wa-walked do-down th-that ai-aisle an-and sa-saw him" I said in between sobs

"Saw who?"

"Ma-Masen … he told me he-he lo-loved me"

"Aww… sweetie Masen is a jerk … he has been since I've known him" she said as she rubbed my arm

"Bu-but why?" I busted out into tears

"Chelsea you need to understand something Masen is a player… well both Cullen boys are but right now Masen is showing you his true colors… maybe this is a way for you to make an informed decision on who you want … I saw you and Edward in the hallway maybe Masen did too and decided if you were going for someone else than he would too."

"I don't know what to do" I said with a sigh as my tears stopped

"Well why don't you just go with the flow … things will work out and maybe just maybe you are hung up over the wrong Cullen. I have never seen Edward smile so much … Your good for the Cullen's they need you just as much as you need them " she said and honestly I didn't know what she was talking about so I just nodded

"OK well the bell is gonna ring any minute now and I want you to sit at lunch with me so let's get off the floor and clean you up " I nodded

"Thank-you Alice … I know I was a little stand-offish this morning but you really helped me … thank-you" I said and she pulled me into a hug

"Chelsea that's what friends are for… and I can tell we are going to be great friends"

She let go of me and walked me over to the restroom where she helped me fix my make-up . I thanked her again and she waved me off . Once the bell rang we walked towards the cafeteria and found our seats . At the table there was this really big bear like man shoving food in his mouth . He was about 6'5" and about 260 lbs , he had short curly brown hair and blue eyes. Next to him was this beautiful blonde . She had hair that went down to her lower back and it was a golden blonde , she had these unusually violet blue eyes . Alice sat beside the blonde and then Jasper came and sat down beside Alice . He gave her a peck on the cheek as she climbed her way into his lap . Next to Jasper was Lauren ,and next to her was Masen. I decided to sit beside the bear man and there was an empty seat beside me.

"Well hello beautiful what's your name?" Bear man asked

"Chelsea. What's yours?"

"I'm Emmett , and this babe beside me is my Rosie . The pixie in cowboys lap is Alice and the cowboy is Jasper . Lauren is sitting beside Jasper and beside her is Masen jar" I giggled at his descriptions

"Masen I really don't want her to sit with us " Lauren whined

"It's ok Lauren Chelsea and I have a lunch date anyways." I heard a velvety voice say behind me

"Yo Eddie my man… how do you know Chel-Chel?" Emmett asked as he narrowed his eyes at Edward

"We have first together and I asked her if she would like to eat lunch with me today .alone"

"Well why don't you join us … there is another seat for you … but you will have to deal with moody Masen jar ." I decided I wanted to be with Edward so I got up and stood beside him

"No its ok we're gonna head outside" He said as he took my hand and lead me out the door

Once we walked through the doors he spun me around so that I was leaning on the wall . He stared at me and brought a finger to my eye and wiped away a lone tear

"baby what has you crying " he said in a soft voice .I shook my head saying that I didn't want to talk about it

"Whatever it is I will fix it I promise" he said softly to me as he traced my cheek

"Your brother" I whispered

"What the fuck did he do ? Did he hurt you? Damnit I'm gonna kill him " He shouted

He looked murderous as he turned back to go inside so I grabbed his arm but he shrugged it off and stormed back into the cafeteria . He stalked up to the table and grabbed his brother by the collar yanking him out of his seat .

"What the fuck did you do to her?" He shouted and punched him in the face

"No ! Edward don't" I yelled as I rushed to them

"You want to know what I did …I told a girl that has some real fucked up issues that I met yesterday that I love her … Fuck man I don't even know her … She cries at the drop of a fucking hat and she's still in love with a dead man" I was shocked I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes . I would not let him see me cry

All of a sudden Edward let go of him and punched him in the jaw . Masen starting punching him back and all too soon Edward tackled Masen and was throwing punches like a madman . The principle and security officer tried to separate them but it was no use. I saw Emmett rush up to Edward and Alice rushed over to me. Emmett grabbed a hold of Edward and held him in bear like vice as he pulled him off Masen . I saw the security officer pull Masen up off the floor and held his arms behind his back . I didn't even know I was crying until I was pulled into a hug by Jasper. I buried my head in his chest and cried and he held onto me .

"Look at her fucker… She is still fucking grieving god damnit … How would you like it if you dated someone for years and were going to get married then they up and die… well that is what she is dealing with you mother fucker" Edward spat at Masen

"Mr. Cullen what is the meaning of all this ?" Principle Green asked

"My brother was being a dick to my girl and I put a stop to it"

"Well I need both of you Cullen's to come with me to my office " Principle Green said as he walked out of the Cafeteria

"You ok Angel ?" Jasper asked as I stopped crying I nodded my head and he let go of me . I wiped away the tears and gave him a watery smile

"OK angel how about we get you something to eat" I nodded my head as he lead me over to a chair and gave me some crackers

"What the hell is so special about you . You have both Edward and Masen on a short leash . You're ugly and honestly you're a whore if you have been with both of them " Lauren sneered

I had about enough of this Bitch . I stood up and she back away from me

_That's right bitch you better step back _

"I'm sorry that neither one of them want you Lauren … They obviously know a whore when they see one . Now why don't you leave me the fuck alone and go eat your carrots ." I said and was about to sit back down until I felt my hair being pulled I turned around and she had a handful of my hair and that shit hurt like a bitch

"Bitch who the fuck do you think you are ?" Lauren sneered

* * *

**AN:** _OK I'm stopping here b/c I have been writing on my other story and I need to finish that chapter_


	6. Fight for love

"I think I'm the Bitch who is going to fuck up your nose job " I said as I pulled my arm back and punched her square in the nose

She stumbled but she still had a hold of my hair so she yanked it and I threw another punch hitting her in the jaw since I was slightly hunched over she took that to her advantage and punched me in the stomach . I reached up and grabbed a handful of her over processed blonde hair and yanked hard on it . I could tell she was about to throw another punch when all of a sudden I was lifted in the air by Emmett and she was pulled away by jasper

"Let me go Mother fucker .. I was about to kick her ass " Lauren Sneered

I saw Alice come up to her and smack her across the face . Alice held her hand to her chest and had a smirk on her face.

"God damnit what is with people fighting today " Emmett bellowed

"Mr. McCarthy and Mr. Whitlock please take these two to the Principal's office" I heard a female voice say before she started talking on a walkie-talkie

Emmett walked me to the office as Jasper dragged Lauren .

"Chel-Chel I'm so proud of you … Nobody in this school had the balls to stand up to Lauren let alone punching her "

"Well Emmy bear I'm the new girl and I have the balls"

"Yeah I can tell Eddie is gonna love this " I groaned as I realized who else is gonna love this

I walked into the office and saw Edward and Masen having a death staring match . I walked over to Edward and sat down beside him as Lauren sat beside Masen holding onto her nose . Edward broke eye contact with Masen and quirked an eyebrow in my direction

"I punched Lauren in the nose" I whispered to him as he pulled me into his body .He threw his head back and laughed

"Hell yeah I knew my wifey could handle herself" he said as he kissed the top of my head . I chanced a look in Masen's direction and he looked livid

"Ms. Mallory… Ms. Vanderbrink Principle green will see you now" I stood up and walked over to the door. I pushed open the door and was met with a very fearful sight

_Uncle Charlie _

I sat in the chair and sunk back and I could feel him staring holes in my head

"Now Ms Mallory since you started the fight you are going to receive a week worth of O.S.S and Ms. Vanderbrink you are going to have two days O.S.S and two days in I.S.S ." I nodded my head and looked down at my lap

"Now girls can you please tell me why you would feel the need to fight "

"Well I wouldn't have had to if this whore stayed in her own fucking school "

"Lauren Abigail Mallory you apologize right now . I did not raise you to act like that " her mother said

"Yes Mom … I 'm sorry" she grumbled

"Well I don't accept . Ever since I walked into class this morning she has been after me . I didn't do anything to her and she starts attacking me by calling me a whore and throwing my dead fiancée in my face . So no I don't accept her half-assed apology "

"Lauren Is this true " Principle Green asked

"Yes… see she thinks she the most wonderful thing in the world … My cousin Amber knew her from Dorman and I was told she acts like a stuck up bitch … who cares if your fiancée is dead . I sure as hell don't" I was about to lose my shit until Charlie spoke up

"Mrs. Mallory you better control your daughter because she is talking about shit she knows nothing about"

"Yes Chief Swan I'm sorry "

"Now with that said Lauren you will still be receiving a week of O.S.S along with a week in I.S.S and Chelsea I'm going to cut yours to one day of O.S.S and one day of I.S.S only because you were involved in the fight "

"That's not fair she punched me " Lauren screeched

"Well Ms. Mallory I suggest you stay away from her and you won't be getting punched again. Now I want you girls to go back to class . Starting tomorrow you will start your punishment " I nodded my head and walked out the door . Charlie grabbed my elbow and steered me towards Edward and his parents

"Chels … are you ok you had a bad night and now you're fighting . if you need to talk I'm here for you"

"Ok "

"Oh and we will not speak about this to your mother . She will castrate me if she finds out your were fighting" I giggled and nodded my head

"I won't say a word you don't have to worry about that … Mom will fly up here just to ground me so no not gonna tell "

"Yeah good and by the way you're grounded … for let's say a week"

"Ok ... Well I'm gonna head to class now … Go catch some bad guys" he let out a snort and I gave him a confused look

"Chels this town is like Mayberry … We don't have crime here oh before you go I want Dr. Cullen to look at your hand "

"Well Chelsea it's so good to see you again . How is my flying buddy doing?"

"Eh.. I punched Lauren Mallory in the face so my hand hurts a little"

"What is going on today I get called down for my boys fighting and now my little Chelsea is fighting too?"

"Your little Chelsea?" I heard Edward ask

"Yep she's mine I claimed her when I helped birth her … I would have so traded you too for her any day . She was so cute all chubby and she hardly ever cried I remember her dad kept calling her Tully because for the first six months she had peach fuzz on her head not hair. " He chuckled at the memories

"Tully?" Edward said with a smirk

"Seriously doc shut up … I haven't been called Tully since I beat up my neighbor Cody when I was three"

"Well baby I'm gonna go home and stare at my ceiling for the rest of the day since I'm grounded"

Edward said as he wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me close to him . I looked up at him and smiled , he gave me a crooked grin and leaned down to give me a kiss . This kiss was much sweeter than the ones we had recently . I wrapped my hands around his neck and played with the baby hairs on the back of his neck . We were interrupted by a throat being cleared . I turned to see Dr. Cullen with a knowing smirk planted on his face .

"Now Edward you need to go home I don't need you expelled for indecent exposure" I felt my cheeks heat up and I buried my face in Edward's chest . I felt his chest rumble with laughter and I tried to get further in his chest .

"Ok baby I really need to go . I'll see you when I see you I guess." he said very sadly

"Alright I'll see you when I see you" I said and gave him a peck on the lips . He turned and walked out the door and for some reason I felt as if half of my soul was being pulled away . Carlisle noticed my somber look and pulled me to sit with him

"Okay Okay let's look at your hand " he started poking at it and I winced when he got to my knuckles

"Well my dear it seems that you bruised your knuckles so ice them and the swelling and bruising should go down . Now Missy I don't want to ever hear that you were fighting . You most definitely are your mother's daughter" I nodded and stood up

"Carlisle it was fun … let's not do this again for a while" He threw back his head and laughed

"I agree now go to class … I need to be scary Dr. Cullen when I go out those doors"

"Ok Carlisle don't be hard on Edward he was defending me from Masen that's all ." I turned to walk away but Carlisle grabbed my elbow first

"What are you talking about? Why would Edward need to defend you?"

"Well last night Masen told me he loved me and then this morning he basically took it back because I told there was no way that he loved me because he doesn't even know me . So he stormed out of my house and then I came to school where I met Edward . Then In my first class I fainted and Edward had to take me to the nurse . I think Masen was there but I don't know because I kind of blacked out . Well Edward took me back to class after the nurse and we were leaving class when Lauren confronted me and Edward acted like we were together and we kissed so she would leave us alone and then when I went to study hall I saw Masen making out with some girl in one of the bookcases and I lost it . Alice found me having a break down the next aisle over. Edward and I were going to have lunch together but Masen was being all moody and I could still see him with that girl so when we walked away Edward asked what was making me cry and I told him Masen and then Edward went back inside and confronted him . Masen started saying that I have fucked up issues and that I'm still in love with Will . Edward lost it and started punching him and when They were pulled away Edward yelled at Masen that I was still grieving over will and that is why I cry all the time " I said with a sniffle

"Oh Chelsea come here " Carlisle pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest

"Don't worry about Masen I'll take care of him … I'm glad at least one of my son's is acting the way we raised him to. I promise you that what Masen said to and about you with not be handled lightly. Now I know you have O.S.S tomorrow and I know your grounded but I'll see if Charlie will let you come over and spend the day with Esme" I nodded and Carlisle tightened his hold on me .

"Now I need to go kick Masen's butt and I promise I won't be too hard on Edward. You need to go to class" I nodded and headed towards the door

"Bye Carlisle"

"Bye Chelsea"

Edward's Pov

I want to murder my twin if I could get away with I think I would actually do it . I can't believe he is being such a prick

"Mr. & Mrs. Cullen I'm sorry I had to call you down here but It seems that your boys decided that they were going to have a WWE match in the middle of my Cafeteria today" Principle Green said

"Now I know that they were fighting over a girl but I don't know any of the details on why they were fighting.. Whenever I asked your boys decided they were going to become mute" I snorted at that and dad shot me a look that said ' shut the fuck up or I will kill'

I decided to tune them out so I turned all thoughts to my 'wifey' . I still can't believe she freaked me out by say she was married with two kids . Now instead of her 'husband' being some gay dude in South Carolina it's gonna be me

"… Edward will be receiving a week O.S.S" I shot up like rocket

"Why in the hell do I get a week all I did was defend my friend whom he was being a total prick to"

"Mr. Cullen I suggest you sit back down . Now as I was saying Edward will be receiving a week O.S.S and Masen will receive a week in I.S.S"

_Fuck me in the ass sideways _

Coach is going to murder me .. " Principle Green If I miss practice I won't get to play in the first football game"

"Mr. Cullen I never said you couldn't go to practice you just can't go to class "

"You're dismissed and you have to start your punishment tomorrow . You are both going home for the day though. Masen you will need to report to the I.S.S room at 8 tomorrow morning"

"Boys go sit outside so your mother and I can talk to Mr. Green" I got up and walked out to the chairs sitting outside Mr. Green's office

"You're stupid you know that" was the first thing that Masen has said to me since we walked out of the Cafeteria

"Why am I stupid?"

"She won't love you she will just use you as a crutch"

"You don't know what the fuck you are talking about dickhead"

"Yeah real mature Edward … Don't come crying to me when your 'Wifey' breaks your heart"

"How did you know about that"

"Oh you didn't know … I had to pass by your little make out session on the way to Study hall … I was so pissed off at you and her that I made out with Lauren Mallory in the library where I knew Chelsea was gonna be"

"Why would you do that ?"

"Why do you think … My twin fucked me over. you knew that I loved her and yet you still had to get her .Why is it that everything that I have you have to have ? I was going to show her what it was like to be loved again … last night she was so broken it broke me Edward it fucking broke me . She looked so helpless she thought I was Will and when she realized I wasn't it seemed like she was giving up. Now I guess she won't need me she has you now.

"

"Look Masen I'm sorry ok .Ever since Kate left me I have felt like I wasn't good enough . Chelsea make me want to be better . I want to be the person I used to be I don't like who I am now . The old Edward would have never punched you"

"Yeah well I don't think some girl with her fucked up issues is gonna help you out ."

"Masen you better watch your mouth . She has not done anything wrong … your just like Lauren maybe the two of you should get together "

He sat there and glared at me so I glared back at him . I was still glaring at him when I felt alive again , Chelsea sat down beside me effectively breaking our glaring contest . I quirked an eyebrow at her as to say ' What did you do?"

"I punched Lauren in the nose" she whispered to me as I was pulling her closer to my body and I threw my head back with laughter

"Hell yeah I knew my wifey could handle herself" I said as I kissed the top of her head . I looked at Masen and he looked livid

"Ms. Mallory… Ms. Vanderbrink Principle green will see you now" Ms. Jameson said

I leaned my head back and waited for our parents to come back . I was jolted awake by my mother yelling at Masen

"…If I ever hear that you have bad mouthed Chelsea ever again I will do more than take your car away and ground you" she said and then whirled around to me

_Esme is pissed_

"Edward Anthony Cullen what In god's name is wrong with you . Fighting in school and with Masen . Now I know you had a good reason but next time wait till you get home to kick his ass or at least till after school . "

_What ?_

"Mom did you just listen to yourself?"

"Yes I am giving you permission to kick his ass because what he did was very wrong. That girl has been through the worst thing ever. She lost the love of her life or so she thinks . I would never wish for what she is going through. She was basically abandoned then she was shipped off to a place where she doesn't know anyone . then to top it off she is having nightmares and panic attacks every night . Your brother went over there and helped her get through a major panic attack last night and now he is treating her like she is marked with a scarlet letter."

"Mom I would never and I mean never treat her the way Masen has. I know I just met her but I know she is different , she has this way about her . I don't know what it is but I know that I never want to be without her again . I know that she has been through so much shit the last couple of months and I really want her to enjoy being here."

"Well if you ever hurt her in anyway you won't have just Chief swan to deal with you will have your father and I also." I looked at her with awe

"What don't look at me like that. Her mother and I were best friends growing up and that girl reminds me so much of her . I wish Anna and I had stayed close when she moved but they decided to move to South Carolina, and I stayed here in Washington."

I noticed how sad mom looked when she talked about her friend. She must really miss her

"I remember the day she found out she was pregnant . I had just found out that I was ten weeks pregnant with you two and we were having lunch ."

Esme's Pov

_Flashback_

"_Ann I have some really exciting news" I said as I grabbed her hands _

"_What's is it Es?"_

"_I'm pregnant with twins" I said_

"_Oh my god …. I'm so excited " she squealed while bouncing up and down _

"_I know me too… I'm only ten weeks and I have an appointment in two weeks to find out the gender. Carlisle and I want you and Steve to be godparents "_

"_Yes Yes Yes… We would be honored to be their godparents"_

"_Well I have something to tell you too" She said and she looked very nervous _

"_Ok what's up?"_

"_Well you know how Steve and I have been trying to become pregnant "_

"_Yeah"_

"_Well I'm late … like really late. I have been throwing up every morning for the past month and a half and I can't stand the smell of Italian food anymore "_

"_But that's you favorite ."_

"_Yeah I know … Um the reason I asked you to lunch today is because I have taken a pregnancy test and it came out positive but I want medical confirmation . I was wondering if you would go with me ?"_

"…_."_

"_What?"_

"_I said of course I'll go with you . You're my best friend I'll be there for you "_

"_Good because I don't want to get my hopes up again and It would kill Steve if I told him I might be pregnant and for us to find out I'm not "_

"_Hush we will not speak of that again . That was a very dark time for all of us . Now lets get going I want to know if I'm gonna be an auntie" _

_Two hours later we were called back and I was holding the hands of my very nervous best friend_

"_Es … I don't know what I'm gonna do if they tell my it was another false alarm" she said as tears burst from her eyes _

"_Shh.. Ann it's gonna be ok … I promise . I have a really good feeling about this" I said as I wiped away her tears _

_The door burst open and in came the doctor with a mega-watt smile on his face _

"_Mrs. Vanderbrink I have some very exciting news … Your pregnant" _

_I looked to see more tears rolling down her face and the biggest smile plastered on _

"_Well mommy would you like to see your baby?"_

"_Yes please"_

_He went and retrieved an ultrasound machine and had Anna lie back ._

"_Now I'm going to squeeze some gel on you and I'm going to apologize because It's gonna be cold"_

_He put the gel on her and turned on the machine . He flipped a switch and placed the wand on her stomach . All of a sudden we heard a ' whoosh' noise . I grabbed Anna's hand and squeezed_

"_Well there is the heart beat , and ah you see that little white dot"_

"_Yes" Anna whispered _

"_There is your baby … your about six weeks along . You will need to make an appointment with an OB/GYN as soon as possible. I'm going to write a prescription for some prenatal vitamins . Would you like a copy of the ultra sound ?"_

"_Yes … Can I have five copies please?" She said very quietly _

"_Of course I'll print these out and I'll be right back with your prescription" He said as the left the room _

"_Es… I'm pregnant " She said in a whisper _

"_Yeah Annie I saw … Are you going to tell Steve?" _

"_Oh god how am I going to tell him ?" _

_End of flash back _

_Edward's Pov _

" Anna was so excited that she went home to make her husband dinner but she forgot that Italian food made her really sick so Steve came home to dinner being burnt and his wife heaving in the bathroom" Mom said while laughing

"Chelsea has always been stubborn . Her mom was in so much pain because Chelsea decided she was going to born exactly on her due date. It was quite funny because I had given birth to you two on your due date but I was not in as much pain as she was and I had two boys growing inside me . Anna went into labor 3 days before Chelsea was due but Chelsea didn't want to be born until 12:01 August 2nd . Anna grounded her for a year when she finally decided to come out "

"When we all finally got to see Chelsea you and your brother were so fussy and I let you see Chelsea and you both calmed down instantly . She had a soothing way about her for the first few months you three were always together . Whenever you would cry Chelsea would touch you and you would calm down and the same way with her . You had a calming effect on each other . I have pictures of the three of you sleeping together but in the pictures Chelsea was always beside you or you beside her . I should have noticed it then but Chelsea would always gravitate towards you more than Masen ." I was dumb struck with that

"Now You are not off the hook mister I want you to go home and go straight to your room. No phone, TV, video games ,or internet. I will be taking your car keys and all game systems away when I get home . I have a meeting in an hour and I will be home as soon as its done"

"Yes ma'am" I said with a nod

"Your father is getting all your assignments in order and then he will have to go back to the hospital ."

"Now please be good and no more fighting" I gave her a nod and she dropped a kiss on my head

"Bye boys"

"Well I'm going home … I need to get some pussy before I'm grounded indefinitely " Masen said as he stood up

"Well good bye to you too fucker " I said as he flipped me off a few minutes later dad walked in looking very angry

"What in god's name is wrong with you"

"I was helping a friend whom Masen decided to be an asshole to." I said with a huff

"And who was this friend?" he asked. his voice tinged with annoyance

"Chelsea Vanderbrink" I said

"Why was Masen being an asshole to her . Last night when I left him with her everything seemed to be alright"

"Wait you know Chelsea?"

"Yes I do … We flew together yesterday on our way from Charlotte"

"Oh well now you know who I'm talking about . Dad I know that she has been through a lot of shit in the past couple of months but I think I might be falling in love with her."

"I always hoped that your mother was right about you two and I guess she was."

"Now I will not hesitate to hurt you if you hurt her … She has been gone from us for far too long and I don't wait to lose her again. " he said with a pointed look

"Yes sir . I understand . I would gladly take anything you could throw at me if I ever hurt her."

"Good to know"

I looked up to see Mr. Greene's office open and I saw Lauren looking like her favorite toy was taken away . Followed by Lauren I saw her parents along with Chelsea and Chief Swan .

I gulped when I saw him staring at me .

_FML_

Chief Swan pulled Chelsea off to the side and stared talking to her when all of a sudden I saw Chelsea smiling and walking towards us .

"Well Chelsea it's so good to see you again . How is my flying buddy doing?" dad said

"Eh.. I punched Lauren Mallory in the face so my hand hurts a little"

"What is going on today I get called down for my boys fighting and now my little Chelsea is fighting too?"

"Your little Chelsea?" I asked

"Yep she's mine I claimed her when I helped birth her … I would have so traded you too for her any day . She was so cute all chubby and she hardly ever cried I remember her dad kept calling her Tully because for the first six months she had peach fuzz on her head not hair. " He chuckled at the memories

"Tully?" I said with a smirk

"Seriously doc shut up … I haven't been called Tully since I beat up my neighbor Cody when I was three"

"Well baby I'm gonna go home and stare at my ceiling for the rest of the day since I'm grounded"

I said as I wrapped my hands around her waist pulling her close to me . She looked up at me and smiled , I gave her a crooked grin and leaned down to give her a kiss . I poured all my feelings for her in this kiss and I didn't care who saw . She wrapped her hands around my neck and played with the baby hairs on the back of my neck . We were interrupted by a throat being cleared I looked up to see my dad having a knowing smirk on his face

_Smug Bastard_

"Now Edward you need to go home I don't need you expelled for indecent exposure" All of a sudden Chelsea buried her head in my chest and I could feel the heat from her cheeks . It made me laugh because we had shared a really heated kiss less than three hours ago

"Ok baby I really need to go . I'll see you when I see you I guess." I said as I felt myself become sad from not knowing when I'll be able to see her again

"Alright I'll see you when I see you" she said and gave me a peck on the lips I turned and walked out the door and for some reason I felt as if half of my soul was being pulled away .

* * *

AN: two chapters in two days ... I'm on a roll with this on but stck on my other on please bear with me for **Life is Unexpected**


	7. Lean on me

I parked the car and reflected on the last night. Uncle Charlie and Carlisle had agreed that I could come over to the Cullen house so I wouldn't be lonely at Charlie's house.

Esme called Uncle Charlie last night and convinced him to allow me to come over while he was at work . She told him that she would be at home with the boys and Charlie said that would be fine. I was pulled out of my musing by a tap on my window. I looked up and saw Edward standing beside my car smiling

"So are you going to get out of the car or are you going to stare at the house?" he asked as he opened the door .

"Funny, I was gonna hang out a little bit longer but I was so rudely interrupted by this very sexy, very arrogant boy. So I guess I'll get out" I got out and stood beside Edward waiting for him to go inside

"So can I get a kiss?" he said with a smirk

"I don't know, I don't think my gay boyfriend would like that very much"

"You know what I don't care what he thinks"

He grabbed my head and firmly placed his lips on mine . Soon enough he had lifted me up causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He pushed us against my car and attacked my mouth . His tongue wanted entrance so I allowed him in, I pulled his tongue into my mouth and he tasted great., A mix of mint and pancakes . I moaned into his mouth when I felt him ground his hardness into me. All to soon we had to pull away because we are human and we have to breathe. Our chests were heaving and our hair was a tangled mess

"We better get inside before mom sends a search party out for us"

He put me down and I started to walk towards the house when I felt him pull my hand and yank me back towards him

"What the-"

He cut me off with another kiss. This time our kisses were soft and slow. He pecked my lips a few times and pulled away with a huge grin on his face. He pulled me underneath his arm and wrapped his left arm around my shoulders.

"Chelsea can I ask you a question?" He said before we walked inside

"Sure. What's up?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He said in a small voice

I was shocked I've known his boy for all of a day and he wants to become my boyfriend . I don't know if I'm ready but then I remember my "conversation" with Will and I know my answer

"Yes" I said and stood up on my tip toes to reach his lips.

"Thank god I thought you would say no" he lowered his head to meet me halfway. We kissed for a few minutes and we pulled away to go inside

"You ready for this?" He asked as he opened the door

"With you I'm ready for anything" I said as I squeezed his hand

"OK Welcome to Casa Cullen"

We walked into the foyer and it was amazing . There was a chandelier hanging on the ceiling, in the wall was artwork I noticed a Monet painting called 'The Lily Pond and the Japanese Bridge' then on the opposite wall was a black and white photo of orchids.

There was a hall table with a bowl with decorative balls in it. Edward lead me through the foyer and through a hall that passed the stairs and towards the kitchen . We walked into the kitchen and I was hit with the smell of home . I smelt my grandma's sweet bread being baked and it brought tears to my eyes.

My grandma has lived with my parents and I for he past three years. She broke her ankle and could not be by herself so my mom convinced her to move in with us. As soon as she moved in her health went south . She has Parkinson's Disease and she has Colitis and also she has a heart problem . She has not made her sweet bread in about six years ,I miss that grandma who used to bake for me all the time . I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Edward wipe my tears away and crushed me to his body .

"Shh… Chelsea it will be ok"

"I miss her " I mumbled out

"Who baby?" Edward questioned

"My Uma" I sobbed out

"Uma? Who is Uma?" he asked

"Uma would be her Grandma. She could never say 'Grandma" when she was little so she would say Uma." I heard a feminine voice say behind me

"Chelsea I'm so sorry. I always bake Betty's Sweet bread for the boys and I thought it would make you feel a little more at home." I nodded my head but I felt more tears running down my face

I felt warm hands wrap around me and I was pulled against Esme's chest . She reminded me so much of my own mother, they shared the same perfume 'Dior Addict 2' freesia and lily of the valley with bursts of orange, pineapple, and watermelon.

I continued to cry and Esme held me. I pulled back and looked at her she looked like she did in my memories only a bit older

"Mrs. Essy" I said quietly and she pulled me into a bone crushing hug

"Oh Chelsea you remember . I hoped you remembered me "

"Of course I remember you ,you made Mable for me . You know I still have her"

She laughed and kissed me on the forehead. She held me at arms length and looked me over

"Oh My … You are Anna when she was your age. I can't believe how much you look like her."

"She misses you very much … I know she is upset about not staying in touch. "

"I know I miss her so much but I have you here and it's like she's here too" she pulled me into another hug and she squeezed all the breath out of me

"Is everything ok in here" I heard Edward ask . I pulled away from Esme's embrace and took a deep breath

"Yes everything is alright we were just reminiscing about old memories. You remember Mable?" Esme asked

"You mean her doll Mable?" He asked

"Yep "

"Yes why?"

"Well she still has it " Esme said excitedly

"Well mom do you care if we go out for a walk ?" He asked

"No just don't go to far. I don't like you walking in the woods"

He turned to me and grabbed my hand, he intertwined our fingers and pulled me out the door

"Bye Mrs. Essy" I yelled as I was pulled out the door

"Are you gonna drag me to the woods and kill me?" I questioned . Edward stopped and dropped our hands .

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry I just don't like the woods much"

"Well I promise we won't be in the woods for long I wanted to show you something I found a few months after you moved away" He said as he picked my hand back up

"I'm sorry" I said

"It's ok " he said as he kissed the back of my hand

He pulled us through the woods and we walked on a trail for about twenty minutes until we reached a clearing. There were wildflowers swaying in the breeze I walked out into the clearing .

"It's beautiful" I said quietly

"Yes Yes it is " Edward said as he looked at me causing me to blush and look away

He walked over to me and took my face in his hands. Naturally I nuzzled my face closer to his touch .

"You're the most beautiful thing in this meadow Chelsea" I blushed and lowered my gaze

"I love that" the whispered as he brought his lips to mine. I was about to close the distance when I heard my phone

"_Don't call my nameDon't call my name, AlejandroI'm not your babeI'm not your babe, FernandoDon't wanna kiss, don't wanna touchJust smoke one cigarette and runDon't call my nameDon't call my name, Roberto"_

I shot Edward and apologetic look and answered my phone

"Hey Mom"

"Baby I have some really bad news. On Sunday we had to put your grandmother in the hospital, She had a mini stroke and we had to put her in the ICU at the heart center-" I cut her off

"So you call and tell me you put Uma in the hospital the day I left. You could have told me sooner. I'm coming home ,I don't care what you say I have to see her"

"That's the thing baby. Your Uma passed this morning, she had a heart attack" I looked up and saw Edward looking at me and his horror stricken face was the last thing I saw.

EPOV

Chelsea and I were standing in my meadow when she received a phone call.

"Hey Mom"

"…"

"So you call and tell me you put Uma in the hospital the day I left . You could have told me sooner. I'm coming home , I don't care what you say I have to see her"

"…"

It happened all of a sudden she dropped the phone and let out a blood-curdling scream , and then she blacked out . I caught her before she fell to the ground

"Chelsea" I heard a muffled voice say

"Chelsea baby please talk to me . I need to know you're alright" I picked up the phone

"Ma'am Chelsea just fainted"

"OH god. Is she alright "

"I don't know but I need to take her home . She doesn't need to be outside in the rain"

"Oh please do . Who are you?"

"Edward Cullen Ma'am. Listen I don't mean to be rude but Chelsea just passed out and we are outside and I need to carry her back home so I need to go"

"Yes . Please tell her to call me when she wakes up and I'll have a ticket waiting for her"

"Yes Ma'am" I ended the phone call and went to Chelsea. I picked her up and carried her bridal style back to my house . I had just opened the back door when mom came rushing to my side to help me .

"put her in your room and lay her in your bed " my mom barked out to me as she pulled out her phone

I walked up the stairs and I was about to walk in my room when Masen walked out of his room

"Did she have another panic attack and you _had_ to save her again?" he sneered

"Shut the fuck up asshole . You don't know anything about her or what she has been through . So I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut or I'll shut it for you." I said as I walked off

"You know I found out something interesting about Chelsea while you were out . Apparently she forgot all about you and all the promises you made her."

"You know what I don't care. I'll just have to remind her . It does not matter how long it take her to remember me but I know she will. I love her and I'm not going anywhere." I said and shut the door in Masen's face . I laid her in the middle of my bed and placed the blanket on top of her . I climbed in the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist. I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck and I fell asleep.

CPOV

I was having this dream but it seemed to be like a flashback . _There was me as a little girl and two twin little boys . The boys both had bronze-auburn hair and green eyes. We were playing at a park and one of the boys was holding my hand while the other one sulked. _

"_Eddie my mommy said that we are moving away" I said as I swung on a swing _

"_Really where are we going?" Eddie said as he swung _

"_No Eddie you are staying here with your Mommy and Daddy while my Mommy and Daddy and I move away." I stopped swinging and stared over the playground _

"_No Chelsea you can't leave. I can't lose my best friend" he said as tears filled his apple green _eyes.

"_I'm sorry Eddie but I have to . My daddy got a new job and we have to go" _

"_But - But I love you. You can't leave me " He said as he crushed me to his body _

"_Eddie I love you too … I have to go with my mommy and daddy they need me"_

"_But I need you too" he said as tears streamed down his face. _

"_Eddie I need you too but I have to go" I said as I tried to pull away _

"_No" he held me tighter to himself _

"_Eddie" I said as I ran my hand through his hair _

"_Yes " he sighed _

"_I have to go… We are leaving in a few minutes . I had to say goodbye" his hold on me tightened and he dropped his head to my shoulder. I felt wetness and I could feel his body shaking_

"_Please don't leave me Chelsea" he whispered _

"_I'm not leaving you Eddie . I'm just going on a long vacation. I promise I will come back to you" _

"_Promise" he mumbled _

"_I promise" I whispered and he nodded _

"_I'll wait for you . I will always love you and when you get back I promise to show you how much I love you. Then I'm gonna ask you to marry me" he whispered and placed a kiss on my shoulder_

"_I'll say yes" I whispered and he loosened his hold on me _

"_Come back to me soon. I'll miss you like crazy" I pulled away and placed a kiss on his cheek _

"_CHELSEA WE HAVE TO GO" _

"_I promise Eddie . I'll miss you to" I pulled away and stepped back _

"_Bye Chelsea . I love you"_

"_Bye Edward. I love you too" I said and ran to my mommy and I felt tears streaming down my face _

"_Mommy I don't want to go I want to stay here with Edward. He loves me and I love him . He wants to marry me" I said as I cried _

"_Baby I know you don't want to go . And we will talk about marriage another time. We need to go to the airport."_

I woke up with a start. I was in a room that is not mine and in a bed that is not mine . I felt something stir behind me and I knew exactly where I was and everything came rushing back to me. The phone call and my grandmother. I started sobbing in my hands and I didn't realize that Edward and rolled me over and held me close to him. He let me cry and cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

"Edward I need to go home." I whispered

"I know baby . I know " he said as he crushed me to his body. I pulled away and looked at him waiting for his reaction


End file.
